Harry's Game
by TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Harry wakes one day and discovers that his life is a game. Time for an upgrade. Things are going to start changing around Hogwarts and some people are just not going to like it. Bad Dumbledore! OP Harry! No pairings as of yet. Rating maybe subject to change. Polls will pop up here and there you will get a good amount of say in the story if I can help it.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was fresh from his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and once again living in the Muggle world with his aunt, uncle and cousin. Three people who couldn't hate him more. Once they'd gotten home Harry's uncle Vernon had taken Harry to his room and had proceeded to give him a 'welcome home beating'. This was nothing out of the ordinary this happened every time Harry came home from his ten month stay at boarding school.

When the beating was over and Harry was sure everyone was asleep he took his trunk and went over the back garden wall. Two days ago he'd discovered a weird ability that had turned his life into a game. Now he got skills and levels and everything. He got on to the subway and was shocked to find he was alone in the car.

""Display screens in order." Harry rasped he hadn't spoken since the third task. Blue screens shot up in front of him. "A new skill? **Physical Endurance.** Okay what's this do? **This is your ability to take pain and block it out. "** that sounded like an amazing ability to him.

He read all the screen through and found out that he'd gotten

 **Physical Endurance-10**

 **You can endure 10% of the pain and damage.**

"This will totally come in handy." Harry sighed. " Yeah really good." he was getting light headed. "But what else can I do with this power of mine?" he was beyond curious because he'd never heard of anything like this before. Or had he? His mind flashed back to a few summers ago Dudley and his gang had spent hours reading a webtoon about a boy whose life had become a game it had literally been entitled The Gamer. "Okay once I get settled at the Leaky Cauldron and get some sleep I'll head over to Public Library and check it out."

It sounded like a good plan to him but since when did any of his great plans ever work out? He'd gotten to Charring Cross road easily enough but just as he was about to go into the Leakey Cauldron he ran into the last person in the world that he wanted to see. Severus Snape. More like he fell into him.

"Potter!" Snape snapped catching the boy. "What are you doing here? Speak!"

Harry pushed away from Snape and stumbled falling against the wall. His leg was most likely broken again and here he was abusing it. He was so tired and so light headed he needed to get some sleep.

"Potter!"

Snape's eyes flashed why was the boy ignoring him? Then the boy stumbled into the light coming from a street light and Severus could see the bruises and blood. He took a calming breath and spoke as calmly as he could.

"Potter, what happened?"

"Don't make me go back." Harry wheezed, actually looking at his professor. "Please, he'll kill me before Voldemort gets a chance. Please, Snape."

When Harry woke he was laying on a lumpy couch and could hear people talking around him.

"Enough!" A voice said, suddenly. He knew that voice it was Remus Lupin. Said man came into view. "Good morning, Harry. Don't worry you're safe here."

"Am I?" Harry rasped.

"Hey, kiddo!" Sirius Black came into view a big grin on his face. "Everything will be alright."

"I doubt it." Harry replied. "Where am I?"

"It doesn't matter, Potter, you wont be here long." Snape's voice said. "I told you two to deal with the others not wake him."

"We were worried, Severus." Remus sighed. "we just wanted to make sure he was alright."

"He's not." Severus assured the two of them. "I've done my report to Dumbledore now I'm taking Potter to Hogwarts. He'll be safe there."

"We agree." Remus sighed. "We just wanted some more time with him."

Harry drifted off again. When he woke he literally moaned. His head hurt so bad. He blinked trying to clear his vision suddenly his glasses were put on his face. While they didn't clear his vision fully they did help. He was staring up at Severus Snape and as always the man was frowning and looked to be in a bad mood. He swallowed his pulse and tried to slow his heartbeat.

Before he could say or do anything Snape was helping him sit up in bed and fixing the blankets and sheets around him.

"I'm sure you have a house elf around here who would be more than happy to get you some food, Potter." Harry not sure what to do nodded. It was true after all. "Then order some food and eat it. I will be back in awhile."

With that Snape left the room and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dobby." Harry spoke into the room. The House elf appeared beaming at Harry with Adoration in his eyes. "Can you get some food? Something light but no soup please."

"Right away, Harry Potter, Sir!" Dobby beamed and vanished.

It wasn't long before Dobby appeared with a tray that would go over Harry's lap. Harry thanked the elf and began eating.

 **Dobby- 100/100**

 **This is the relationship function. The higher you get the numbers the more people and creatures like you. Dobby couldn't love you more.**

Harry smiled to himself as he slowly ate. He noted that his wand was on the bedside table and stared at it.

 **Skill unlocked.**

 **Observe-1**

 **You can get information of people and things.**

Harry thought that was a great skill to have.

'Observe'

He was shocked when it actually worked and thrilled. He wouldn't have to actually say the skills aloud and look like an idiot or crazy.

 **Holly and phoenix feather 12 inches.**

 **This wand belongs to Harry Potter.**

that's all he got from it but then he didn't expect anymore. He finished eating and drank his milk he was feeling better already.

'Status'

When he'd gotten his power it had taught him about some very handy screens called Status, Skills, and Inventory.

 **Harry Potter**

 **Title: Boy-Who-Lived**

 **Level: 1**

 **HP: 90/100**

 **MP: 100/100**

 **Str: 3**

 **Dex: 2**

 **Vit: 2**

 **INT: 2**

 **WIS: 2**

 **Luk: 0**

Harry sighed over his stats they were pathetic. He was really pissed off about his INT and WIS stats.

The door opened and Snape came in just as Harry's tray vanished.


	2. Game On!

Harry watched Snape approach his bed.

"I'm going to run a few scans on you, Potter, it shouldn't hurt."

"If ..." Harry's voice faltered.

"Yes?" Severus drawled.

"Can you teach me how to run scans?" Harry wondered. "Healing is actually something I'm very interested in. I know it takes Potions and I'm willing to put in the extra work to get my grades up I really am." Harry was babbling and he knew but he couldn't stop himself. "I'll study really hard because like I said this is something I really want to do. I want to be able to help people and make them feel better..."

Severus cocked an eyebrow as the boy continued to babble finally it got annoying.

"Enough, Potter." He said, trying to keep his temper. "Healing is one of the hardest branches of magic we have."

"and I'm one of the stupidest people you've ever met." Harry sighed staring into his lap. "It's okay if you think I can't do it. I'm going to try anyway with or without your help. It's just would you be willing to tell me where to start?"

Severus frowned wondering if this really was Potter. After all the Potter he knew wanted to be an Auror like his father and Godfather.

"I will write a list of books you should read. I suggest you read them in order." Severus drawled. "Now hold still and let me take my scans."

Harry did as told.

He wondered how he was going to get his hands on an owl order catalog then almost face palmed duh Hermione would have one.

When Snape left Harry got to his trunk and got out his quill and some parchment. He was going to need to stock up on school supplies. He called Dobby to ask for the tray back then began writing a letter to Hermione hoping she would answer.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I know you are probably busy this summer and I'm sorry to bother you but I was thinking of doing some more studying this summer seeing how it is our O.W.L. year and was wondering if you had any owl order catalogs for bookstores._

He continued to write a little more then signed it.

 _Harry_

He rolled it up now all he had to do was get this to Hedwig but how?

 **Would you like to mail your letter? Y/N**

 **Mailing your letter will send it out with your owl Hedwig and a countdown will begin until your owl returns.**

Harry chose yes instantly. That was perfect. He hoped Hermione would come through for him after all he did say that he was studying for his O.W.L.'s that more than anything should have gotten her attention. He rubbed his head it was pounding. He decided to train his **Observe** ability by cleaning out his trunk. It needed it and he could see what books he had. He'd only observed three things when

 **Observe-2**

He smirked to himself.

"What are you doing?" Harry tensed and turned around.

Sure enough Snape was standing in the doorway.

"I don't like staying in bed all day with nothing to do." Harry replied carefully. "I'm cleaning out my trunk. I need to see what books I have and what supplies so that I can start revising."

 **you've earned 1 INT**

Severus studied the boy. He seemed sincere.

"You shouldn't be moving around on that leg."

"I don't care." Harry replied going back to his work. "I know it's bad and I'm not being reckless I just have a lot to do and I'm not going to let this stupid leg slow me down."

 **Severus Snape- 1/100**

'That's progress.' Harry thought to himself.

"You need to listen to me, Potter you could make it so you can never walk again."

"If your trying to scare me don't waste your breathe." Harry sighed. "Not walking ever again actually sounds pretty nice right now. Then no one would depend on me to save them from Voldemort ..."

He didn't know why he'd said that to the man why he'd let his insecurities show to Snape of all people but had and there was no taking that back now. He kept working and observing everything. It was all true he was sick and tired of people thinking he was some great hero when he wasn't. He was nothing he'd always known that and what happened in the Graveyard had just cemented that truth. If he was going to survive this he needed to start training or he needed to do something drastic or both.

He began forming a plan as he cleaned out four years worth of junk from his trunk. When he was finished he realized that he needed supplies badly. He took his books and got back into bed laying them out in sorted piles in front of him. He decided he needed more than just the book catalogs and wondered if Hermione could help with that as well he decided to check what level his **Observe** had gotten to as he'd zoned out after a bit and hadn't been paying attention.

 **Observe-5**

He smirked to himself it was a good start.

 **Sense-1**

 **Someone is watching you.**

He glanced at the door and sure enough there was Snape.

"You know you can leave me alone." Harry told the man. "I'm not going to wreck the place."

Severus didn't reply that was exactly what he was thinking Potter was going to do if left alone.

"Okay, I need supplies." Harry began mumbling to himself. "But I don't have much money because I don't like taking money into the muggle world...I guess I should contact the Goblins...yeah, that'd be a good place to start."

 **For coming up with a place to start , 1** INT

Harry drafted a letter to the Goblins.

 **Quill Writing-1**

 **Quill inking-1**

Harry rolled his eyes at that it was most likely accurate.

 **Letter Writing- 1**

"You should add your blood so they know it's you." Severus said walking to the bed. Potter blinked up at him. "The Goblins are more likely to help if they really know it's you. " Severus made Potter's finger bleed. "Sign your name in your blood."

Harry was confused but did as told then Snape healed his finger and left. Harry frowned was that Snape's way of helping him? Did Snape know something that he, Harry, didn't know? That was a stupid question there was a lot Snape knew that Harry didn't know but this was tugging at his mind. He knew something was up alarm bells were going of in his head. Snape knew something that Harry needed to know and Harry was determined to find out.


	3. A Minor Clue? Maybe?

When Hedwig returned Harry was glad to see that Hermione had come through and in spades. She'd sent him book catalogs from every magical bookstore in the UK. Except for those who specialized in Dark Arts of course as she explained in her letter or those with questionable reputations. she'd even thrown in a few Catalogs from France. He sighed shaking his head that was his girl he could always count on Hermione. He fed Hedwig a snack via his screen and was told that she would need 30 min to rest before he could send her out again.

He shrugged and sighed he began browsing the Flourish & Blotts catalog he didn't know where it had come from but he suddenly had an idea on a way to study that while taking a long time might just be what he needed to finally make some progress in studying. He stretched his arms over his head the pain was finally easing and with out potions which he was grateful for as he was sensitive to Pain Reliever Potions. He'd tried telling that to Madam Pomfrey in his first year but she'd given him an indulgent smile and hadn't listened to him. He'd been so out of it his second year when Lockheart had removed all the bones in his arms. As Harry sat there thinking he mused on how his **Physical Endurance** skill should already be maxed out. He'd gone through a lot of pain growing up and even more since he'd come here to Hogwarts.

He suddenly spotted a piece of parchment laying on his bedside table next to his wand. He picked it up and opened it. It turned out to be the list that Snape had promised him. Harry cursed at himself for not noticing the man leaving it. He found the first two books in the Flourish & Blotts catalog they were pretty pricey but as Hermione always said 'You can't put a price on Education' he was pretty sure you could if the books were going to cost this much. He wondered if he even had enough in his vault. He hadn't been in there since his first year at Hogwarts. Heck he didn't even knew who had his key anymore. He'd asked Hagrid for it but the man had told him Dumbledore didn't want him loosing it.

Harry hadn't questioned it since. He frowned to himself it was time to start questioning things.

 **Quest created!**

 **Find out who has your key!**

 **Reward:**

 **?**

Harry frowned at the screen in front of him.

"Who gave me this power?" Harry wondered to himself not realizing that he was speaking out loud. "Why me?"

Severus was checking in on Potter again and heard him he wondered what power Potter could be referring to. Surly the boy was smart enough to realize that he was born with his magic and there was nothing he could do about that?

"Gamer." Harry sighed throwing himself back into his pillows and staring up at the ceiling. "What does it mean to be a Gamer? Why was I chosen? Is there some special task I have to complete with this power? If I complete that task then do I loose the power? So many questions."

 **for thinking deep thoughts, 1 WIS**

"So that's how Wisdom points work." Harry sighed closing the screen.

Severus was in shock. Gamer? He'd heard of it. It was an ancient power. It was said that it only came to those who were worthy when the world was in the utmost need. It had been rumored for years that Albus Dumbledore had the gift and that was how he'd defeated Grindlewald. Did Potter really have the Power? How was he to find out? He watched the boy reach up and touch something that he himself couldn't see. If Potter did have the Power than what version of the Power did Potter have? From his research into the Power when he was younger there were two kinds of Gamer Power. The one that focused on just becoming the most powerful being ever and the one that focused on helping rebuild the Magical World where Potter would take tasks from the magical community in order to help improve it. If he had the second one Severus was sure he could work with that. There had to be a way to test which Gamer Power the boy had if he even did have the Gamer Power.

 **A Quest has been created by a member of the Magical World.**

"What?" Harry asked the screen. "A Quest has been created by a member of the Magical World?"

Severus stopped dead outside of the room on his way to his own.

 **Hogwarts Repair!**

 **Minerva McGonagall is tired of the backed up toilets go to a bathroom and start a construction quest.**

 **Reward:**

 **Rep/ McGonagall**

 **Construction**

 **2 Galleons**

Harry read it out loud.

Severus snorted to himself everyone was tired of the plumbing problems in this school they had been for decades. Well, that answered that question and it looked like Potter was going to do the quest. He moved to sit on his couch and pretend he was reading a book.

Harry got up and grabbed his map and cloak. Snape already knew about both of them so it didn't matter besides he didn't want the man taking them while he was gone. He left his room and headed for the portal that would take him into the dungeons. Then stopped.

"Sir, " he stopped himself from flinching at calling Snape sir, "What is the password to get back in?"

"You can't go out." Severus replied. "If Dumbledore finds out you are here then he will send you back to those Muggles."

Harry turned to him with dead eyes and showed him the map and cloak.

"I assure you I'll be careful. I just need some fresh air."


	4. Wellyou have to start somewhere

"The password is Asphodel." Severus told the boy.

"Thank you." Harry said and went towards the door. He pulled his cloak over him as he limped through the portal. Once outside he quickly made his way to the stairs leading into the Dungeon. He pulled out his wand and tapped the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He muttered.

 **Marauders Map function has been activated!**

A map appeared on a screen to his left.

 **This will stay active even if you don't have your map active and will do the same things as the map.**

"Mischief Managed." Harry muttered and put the map in his Inventory. This was awesome. "Okay, the nearest bathroom would be the one here on ground floor since I don't know where the one in the dungeon is and don't want to find out."

He made his way to the nearest boys bathroom and went in meeting no one along the way. He moved the map in front of him on a whim and found that it had a search function. He pushed it.

"Albus Dumbledore."

 **Albus Dumbledore is not currently in a place where this map can** **cover.**

Harry smirked to himself well that was a good thing. He didn't want to be caught least of all by the Headmaster. Snape was right if the man caught him then it would be right back to the Dursley's with him.

He looked around looking for something that would help him. Maybe he had to go to a certain bathroom. He suddenly pushed himself against a wall as McGonagall entered the room with a bunch of important looking people. Crap he'd stopped looking at the map.

 **A skill has been created.**

 **Stealth-1**

Harry wanted to yell at the game. He was very good at hiding and sneaking around un noticed. How dare it only give him level 1!

"As you can see it is true for every bathroom." Minerva said, motioning to the over flowing toilets. "They back up and over flow for no reason. "

"It is within the budget to repair the plumbing." Lucius Malfoy drawled, "my son has often complained about it as have I when I went here." the other Governors agreed. "Albus Dumbledore just refuses to do. He refuses to acknowledge that the castle is falling apart."

Harry tried not to scoff to himself for once he and Lucius Malfoy agreed.

"It beats me how a man like him is still Headmaster of this school." Lucius continued. That was when Harry noticed that there were more than just Governors with McGonagall that was the Minister of Magic. He began spamming **observe** most of these people worked for the Ministry. "He is holding back our advancement. Minister, the votes are all in favor of the new Hogwarts Academy if you keep listening to Dumbledore then we will always be the weakest country in the Magical World."

"Yes, yes you're right." Minister Fudge nodded.

 **Gaia a.k.a the World will now announce to the magical world that a Gamer has come forth to help them. Don't worry Gaia will not use your name.**

A voice echoed through every inch of the Magical World that a Gamer had received the power to help them.

Harry saw the different reactions run through them.

"Well it would appear that our problems are solved." Fudge said, "The Gamer will help us."

"The Gamer may live in Russia or America for all we know." Lucius stated. "I'm sure that it will be too busy to bother with our school we must take action."

Just then the voice told the world that the Gamer lived in the U.K. Harry was wishing Gaia would shut up.

It was clear to Harry that Lucius Malfoy was getting annoyed.

"Who is this Gamer?" Someone asked.

 _The Gamer will tell you if you all swear on your magic not to tell Albus Dumbledore of Voldemort or anyone else you will all be bound to hold this secret and tell noone._

Harry sat silently cursing Gaia magic he hadn't agreed to that. But was shocked when he got the promises. He took a deep breath and removed his Invisibility Cloak.

"I'm the Gamer." He said in a monotone. "and it would be my pleasure to help rebuild Hogwarts if you would please allow me to stay here for the summer."

"Mr. Potter." McGonagall rushed to his side. "What happened to you?"

"My uncle." Harry didn't know why he told the truth. "I ran away to the Leakey and ran into Snape please don't be mad at him. He brought me here but I'm refusing to let him heal me because I want to learn to do it myself. Ya know?"

"Of course I'm not mad at Severus for bringing you here." McGonagall assured him. "I would have done the same thing."

"Dumbledore will send me back." Harry said as she lead him from the room. "Not the Hospital Wing please? Madam Pomfrey is too close to Dumbledore she's never really helped me. I want to do it myself please? Don't you think it would be a good way for me to deal with what's happened to me?"

 **for coming up with a good reasoning, 1 INT**

"Yes, yes, of course." Minerva sighed. "Does Severus know that you're the Gamer?"

"You're joking right?" Harry asked her and earned a few chuckles at the sheer look of disbelief on his face. "Can we find somewhere to sit and talk about Hogwarts Academy? I'd like to hear about it."

Fudge looked thrilled. they ended up in an old meeting room where Harry was forced, almost literally, to eat and drink tea while listening to their plans for Hogwarts.

"Wow." Harry said, "I would love to go to that Hogwarts even if it sounds hard. " He nodded. "I've decided. I will do everything within my power to help you with Hogwarts Academy. So you push it through and I'll fix the plumbing."

He got a few chuckles.

"But I do have a few questions." Harry said. "Hermione, that is a friend of mine, was telling me about wards. She was reading up on them and I was wondering is there like a ward that would be able to slow time down inside Hogwarts? Like a...Time Ward... yeah...so that we would have more time for more classes. I think given what you want to do here at Hogwarts that would be a great idea."

 **1 Int**

 **1 WIS**

"and maybe a ward that made you stay in classes until everyone has done there best with the work they were given." Harry thought. "Oh, and how about having everything mandatory everyday and add a lot of Muggle classes too."

"Why Muggle Classes?" Someone asked she was taking notes.

"Well, my friend Hermione Granger is a Muggle-born and she told me that the Magical World looses most of their Muggle-borns upon graduation back to the Muggle world and then those muggle-borns are so far behind that it's impossible to get jobs. If we educate all of the students in Magical and Muggle subjects maybe everyone will get a better understanding of each other and each others cultures and there wont be so much fighting."

 **1 Int**

 **1 wis**

There was nodding all around.

"Oh, and we should start classes from the very beginning and I mean the beginning then each day start over at the beginning and add more this would be the best possible way to train us because then it will get stuck in our heads and our muscles and give all the time in the world to train and eventually master the spells. Take out all these restrictions that Dumbledore has set teach every aspect of magic."

 **1 int**

 **1** wis

Harry was on a roll he'd been thinking this for so long and now he had a captive audience.


	5. A real clue

**Harry Potter**

 **Level:1**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **MP: 100/100**

 **Str: 3**

 **Dex:2**

 **Vit: 2**

 **Int: 8**

 **Wis: 6**

 **Luk: 0**

After listening to all of Harry's ideas and writing them down they threw Harry out of the room. Not literally but they still made him leave so that they could consider what he'd said. He decided to send Hedwig to the Goblins with his letter after that he returned to the bathroom where'd they'd kidnapped him. There was no quest markers or anything in the entire bathroom he'd looked.

"Er...Construction.." he was rather annoyed when a screen popped up in front of him telling him that he could now repair Hogwarts and telling him the Hogwarts repair budget his jaw dropped to the floor. "Has this repair budget ever been used?" He wondered. "Okay, McGonagall wanted the plumbing fixed so that's the pipes isn't it?" he looked at the schools pipes. "This is one big giant maze..."

 **Dumbledore has entered the school.**

Harry looked at the map. He had enough time to get back to Snape's if he hurried. His leg slowed him down but he got to the painting.

 _"Asphodel."_ he literally hissed at the snake.

It swung open.

 _"Thank you."_

Harry rushed in, pulling his cloak off.

"Dumbledore is on his way."

Snape rushed Harry into a secret doorway and up several flights of stairs into a huge library that would have made Hermione pee herself in excitement. Snape then left him without a single word like "Don't touch anything."

 **Parseltongue-1**

Harry began looking around and using his **Observe** ability.

 **Observe-3**

"This skill takes a long time to level up." Harry hummed as he ran his fingers along the spines of the books. "Hey, I feel something."

 **Magic Sense-1**

 **Ward Sense-1**

"Oh wow two knew skills." Harry mumbled to himself . "Oh, right I have to fix the plumbing."

He looked over how much it would take to fix a section of piping to perfect he couldn't believe how many Galleons it would take but chose yes anyway he decided to start fixing the plumbing in the Dungeons first and work his way up and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was currently living in the dungeons. He just thought to work his way up. He then went back to looking for books. A countdown timer had appeared telling him how long it would take for the repairs to be done.

Harry finally found a book it was the first book on the list Snape had given him and somehow he was able to take it down off of the shelf. He went back to the lounge area and sat in a chair then began reading.

 **Reading-1**

He had to force himself to remember that he couldn't hurt the game because that had really pissed him off. He could just imagine the look on Hermione's face if she ever got a skill saying **Reading-1** he smiled but couldn't bring himself to laugh no matter how much he wanted to. He then continued reading. After awhile he got another new skill

 **Studying-1**

Harry's eye twitched that level was most likely accurate too. but he forced himself to keep studying. He wanted to know this.

Severus was fuming when he came back from talking to Dumbledore the wards around Private Drive had apparently fallen at the same time Potter had collapsed outside the Leakey Cauldron so why was the man only now coming to alert him and he was wondering if he'd alerted the others already but first he had to check on Potter. He was almost shocked to see Potter curled up in his, Severus', favorite chair by the window reading a book on Healing Scans. Severus frowned to himself Potter shouldn't have been able to get past the wards around his bookshelves. But he'd think on that later Potter was distracted.

Harry moaned and rubbed a hand over his face this was no good it wasn't sticking. ugh it's so annoying not being able to remember what you read. He then had thought what if he could take tests after he read each chapter? That would help him wouldn't it? He checked his map to see if Dumbledore was still around then quickly put the book back and rushed down to the main room.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked Snape who was actually sitting on the couch reading this time. "I know I'm intruding on your "Potter free summer" and all but can I ask you a favor?"

Severus gave him a dead look.

"I have problems remembering what I read and I just had an amazing thought. What if I took tests after every Chapter I read? I was thinking that that might actually help me improve and I was wondering if you could make me some tests that will like self grade if that' s possible and like start over clean when I'm done. Er...please? I'd ask Remus to do it but I don't know how to contact him."

"Your wolf is on his way ask him when he gets here."

"Oh, okay...it's just you're a strict teacher and I think Remus takes it easy on me when he grades my things. Is there anyway for you not to do the work in creating the test but to I don't know set to grade like you?" Harry sighed. "I just don't know enough about magic."

He walked into his room not waiting for an answer.

 **Hedwig has returned from Gringotts.**

Harry fed her another owl treat via the screen and picked up his letter.

His brow furred as he read it through several times.

How could his handwriting not match what they had on file? How had they gotten his handwriting anyways he'd never written them a letter? He frowned and sat down to write this all in a letter and ask for an account of his holdings. He also asked them to recall all keys to his vault as he didn't know who had keys and hadn't authorized anyone to use keys. One thought kept going through his mind as he did this.

 _"Dumbledore is stealing money from my account."_

* * *

 **Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **A Poll is opened on my profile page to decide who should be the first person Harry Team's up with! Please vote!**

 **Also thank you for the Review!**

 **I love Reviews! Just not Flames i'm sure you understand!**


	6. Together Again

**Harry Potter**

 **Level: 1**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **MP: 100/100**

 **STR: 3**

 **DEX: 2**

 **VIT: 2**

 **INT: 8**

 **WIS: 6**

 **LUK: 0**

* * *

It had to be him. Who else could it be? This was bad Harry had to find away to stop this before he didn't have any money anymore. If Remus was on his way here maybe Harry could get his help in trying to find a way to stop Dumbledore from raiding his vault. He mentally put that on his to do list and quickly returned to the goblins letter they'd sent him his money that he'd asked for. That was great now he could mail order all the supplies he needed. With that he began drafting letters most asking for catalogs to be sent to him so that he could place orders. He did buy the two books from Flourish & Blotts though. Hedwig flew off to Diagon Alley.

With that Harry was once again out of things to do. He picked up his first year Potions books knowing that he had no chance of memorizing anything in it and began to study.

It seemed like ages before someone knocked on the door of Harry's room. Harry looked up and wanted to smile but couldn't.

"Professor Lupin."

"Harry, please I'm not your teacher anymore it's just Remus." Remus moved into the room looking around he smiled at Harry. "Severus said you wanted my help with a little project?"

"I think I've come out with a long drawn out way of studying that might actually help me but I cant do it alone."

So Remus sat on the bed with Harry and they began discussing Harry's plan. Harry was shocked a thrill that shot through him when Remus praised him for his idea and he even liked it when Remus rubbed his hand into his head.

Harry sat on his bed watching Remus work at his desk and they talked as they talked Harry found out about something called the Order of the Phoenix an organization dedicated to stopping Voldemort. He also found out that Sirius, Hermione and the Weasley's were in the school.

"Hermione is here?" Harry cried. "That's great! I'd love to see her!...oh..." He suddenly looked very depressed. "But no one is supposed to know that I'm in the castle so I guess I can't besides, Snape doesn't like her so there is no way he'd let her come down here."

Remus noted how depressed his little pup had just gotten and vowed to talk to Severus, Sirius, and Minerva about moving Harry to a place where Hermione could visit him. Harry had told him Minerva knew that he was here. He was sure that the other two wouldn't have a problem with it.

That's how Harry found himself in a secluded and long abandoned part of the school with Hermione almost bouncing at the bottom of his new bed as they sat on it. She finally threw herself on him hugging him.

"I know it's only been a few days but I missed you so much!" Hermione cried. "I didn't even get a chance to go home the Order of the Phoenix kidnapped me!" she let go of him. "and Ron...UGH! I just want to...the first night we were at Headquarters he snuck into my room!"

"He did what?!" Harry growled his grip tightening on his wand. The adults in the room saw murder fill Harry's eyes.

"Yeah, " Hermione nodded.

"You can't go back to Gryffindor Tower." Harry decided.

"Oh, yes I can." Hermione laughed. "He can't get into the girl's dormitory and it will look suspicious if I vanished, Harry. Or if I didn't sleep there but still roamed the school. Use your head. "

"I am." Harry stated. "Using it to think about all the spells I know that could put Ron in the Hospital Wing and away from you."

Hermione smiled and hugged him again.

Harry calmed down enough to explain his new study idea to Hermione who was curious after all she'd never had trouble studying before. She'd always been able to memorize everything she'd read. But she agreed to try it out just to please Harry.

The adults finally left after what seemed like ever Harry didn't know why'd they'd stayed so long after all he and Hermione were totally ignoring them. Remus had finished his work in record time and had copied it for Hermione.

"I've never heard of these books before." Hermione said frowning at the tests.

"You will once Hedwig gets back with them." Harry said. "I think there are copies in the library for you to read but I bought my own. "

"You're learning to heal?"

"We're learning to Heal." Harry corrected. "If you haven't noticed I'm not in the best shape right now and I thought it might be cathartic for me to learn to heal myself instead of just relying on the adults to help me you know.."

"I think it's a great idea." Hermione beamed. "but I've heard that Healing is a very hard branch of magic."

"If anyone can learn it it's us." Harry told her. "We're so hard headed that we never give up on anything."

Hermione laughed.

* * *

 **Remember to Vote!**

 **Current Votes are as follows**

 **Hermione: 2**

 **Neville: 2**

 **Severus: 1**

 **Get your votes in Harry is dying to tell Hermione about his power!**

 **P.S. I'm still finding my footing with this fic so it maybe slow in terms of his actually using his power and I do want you to know that unlike the Gamer Harry is going to be studying a lot.**

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **Please Review!**

 **No Flames!**


	7. Hermione is always Hermione

**The results are in!**

 **Hermione: 4**

 **Neville: 2**

 **Snape: 1**

 **HERMIONE WINS!**

 **I must admit I am crying! But regardless of whom I wanted, this is for you fans, if I have any. So here we go!**

* * *

Harry and Hermione sat there talking for hours and about nothing important. Harry had always liked and appreciated that about being friends with Hermione in his mind it just made it clear how good of friends that they were. With Ron they would just talk about Quidditch and listen to Ron drag on and on about the Chudley Cannons. Honestly, it got annoying.

" 'Mione, I can tell you anything right?" Harry sighed as they sat side by side against his pillows on the bed.

"Of course," Hermione beamed, "Here I am going on and on about Viktor when you clearly have something important to say. Go ahead."

Harry smiled at her.

"I have a secret that I can't tell anyone else." Harry sighed.

"Your crush on Sirius?" Hermione asked, "Because, Harry, I already know about that."

"I'm so over that!" Harry cried blushing. He punched her arm gently. "Seriously, I am! It isn't like that anymore and if you want to talk about crushes on guys who are our parents age may I remind you that you were drooling over Remus until you met Viktor."

Harry got a pillow to his head for his cheek. Hermione was blushing now.

"Okay, past crushes are off the table." She finally said.

"Agreed." Harry nodded. "But no that's not what my secret... I have a strange power...even stranger than being able to talk to snakes power..."

"Whoa that must be something." Hermione said, blinking at him. "I can see you are struggling with this please let me help you if I can. What can you tell me about this power? What can it do? When did you get it? Have you tested it out yet? Were you safe in testing it out? "

Harry smiled at her his empty green eyes going soft. He hugged her and she shut up and hugged him back.

"Thanks, 'Mione."

"For what?" Hermione asked honestly confused.

"For always being you no matter what."

"I only know how to be, Harry." Hermione chuckled releasing him.

He let go as well.

"I don't exactly know what the Power does and no I haven't tested it." Harry told her.

"So then how do you know it's stranger than being a Parseltongue?"

"Er...well..."

"It's okay, Harry." She said, touching his arm. "You can tell me."

"It's called Gamer..."

"Oh!" Hermione said, getting excited and tapping her hands together in front of her. "Okay, I know just how to help you!"

"You've read about Gamer?"

"I've read a Korean Webcomic called The Gamer." Hermione replied. "It's amazing. Okay, do you trust me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Harry wondered.

"Then do exactly what I say." Harry nodded. "Say 'Form Party' "

"Form Party."

 **Name Party.**

"Name Party: Harry's Royal Guard."

"What kind of name is that?" Harry asked.

Hermione suddenly looked super scary and it was as if Harry could just feel the magic exploding around her.

 **Bloodlust detected!**

 **A new skill is created!**

 **Killer Intent/ Bloodlust-** **1**

"Party name "Harry's Royal Guard." " Harry said quickly.

 **Would you like to name your Party Harry's Royal Guard?**

Harry quickly pushed yes.

Hermione was back to normal in an instant and acting like it never happened.

"This skill will certainly level up fast." Harry sighed.

"Which skill?" Hermione wondered.

"Killer Intent/Bloodlust."

"Sure will." She agreed with a serious nod. "Now the most important part of this. Say "Invite Hermione Jean Granger" "

"Invite Hermione Jean Granger."

A blue screen appeared in front of Hermione who squealed and pressed yes. Hermione quickly went through the Options, Equip, Inventory and Skill screens ending with the status screen in which all of Hogwarts heard her scream.

Harry looked at her screen to see her horrible stats her only good stats INT and WIS of course but both were barely pushing 99.

"What's wrong?" Minerva burst into the room with Remus, Sirius, and Severus.

"We were experamenting with something and found out that Ron has been feeding Hermione out of date love potions." Harry said quickly.

"Experimenting with what?" Remus wondered.

"Hermione tried to cast a Scan Charm." Harry said, "But all that would come up was that she was being fed out of date love Potions. We're only assuming it was by Ron."

 **Lying-1**

 _"My_ ass!" Harry protested in his head.

Severus sighed.

"I'm going to cast a proper scan on you, Miss. Granger." Severus sighed, in exasperation. "I suppose you read a book?"

Hermione nodded she was close to tears. Harry knew her to be lying and wondered if she'd gotten a lying skill as well.

"Miss. Granger's scan was correct." Severus finally said after ten minuets. "and will need me to make her a potion to counter act the side effects."

"No!" Harry snapped. "I already told you! We're going to learn to heal ourselves! Just put some kind of Stasis medical Charm on us to stop our injuries from getting even worse and let us do what we want! You should be glad we're taking such an interest in this! You should be encouraging us! And like I said I know it involves Potions and I'm willing to put in the extra work..."

A wand hit Harry's head harshly. He sat back on the bed rubbing it.

 **All your wounds have been put in stasis they will not get worse but you can get new ones and you can heal** **the ones you have.**

"Thank you, Professor Snape." Harry and Hermione chorused as Severus swept from the room.

"In case you didn't understand that." Remus sighed with a chuckle. "That's his way of encouraging you."

 **Remus Lupin- 1/100**

 **Sirius Black- 1/100**

 **Minerva McGonagall- 90/100**

 **Hermione Granger- 100/100**

The adults left and Harry was suddenly depressed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, instantly.

"I've got a Reputation system..."

"EH!" Hermione cried. "It does that?"

Harry gave her a weak smile.

"It says that Sirius and Remus only like me 1/ 100. You and Dobby are 100/100 and McGonagall is 90/100."

"I don't know what that's about, Harry." Hermione said, thinking, "But if we can do quests like in the comic then we can make them like us more!...er...what about..."

"I made progress with Snape." Harry told her and had no idea why he was blushing. "We're 1/100 right now."

Hermione nodded and began telling Harry all about The Gamer that she'd read. She confessed that she binged it during the summer just to get caught up the whole time she was doing this she was making a study schedule using Harry's new study method.

* * *

 **Okay, I dropped a few "Maybe" pairings in here. I'm still not sure on any but Hermione's pairing at this point and that's only because I always pair Hermione with the same person when I write.**

 **Please R &R! **

**NO FLAMES!**


	8. A realization

**Harry Potter**

 **Level: 1**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **MP: 100/100**

 **STR: 3**

 **DEX: 2**

 **VIT: 2**

 **INT: 8**

 **WIS: 6**

 **LUK:** 0

* * *

"Yeah." Harry said in a somewhat depressed voice. Hermione looked at him she'd finished talking. "We can do quests to make them like me better but I don't know how to trigger quests." then he got really depressed Hermione even saw that doom and gloom backdrop from the anime's and mangas behind him. "But then they'll probably expect me to be just like my dad and that's why they don't like me because I'm not just like him."

Hermione was shocked in the next instant Harry was a very adorable Chibi Harry and was bawling.

"Hold me!" He clung to the front of her shirt. She sighed and held him with a smile. "Tell me I wrong!"

"I can't." She sighed. "Because I don't think you are. Sirius at least expects you to be James Potter. Somehow we have to prove to him, Professor Snape and everyone else you aren't your father, Harry!"

Harry nodded calming down. He was suddenly back to his proper age and proper body he wiped his eyes under his glasses. He sniffled a bit.

 **A Quest has been created!**

"EH!" Hermione squealed. "I got a quest!"

"Me too." Harry said, blowing his nose as Hermione held a Kleenex to his nose. She then threw it away. "Lets see what does it say?"

 **Quest!**

 **Running low on Rats!**

 **Snape is running low on rats go to the dungeon and kill some for him.**

 **Reward:**

 **10 exp**

 **5 Knuts**

"Well the rewards suck." Hermione scoffed.

"I got an idea." Harry said, as they got up grabbing their wands. "Take Crookshanks in your arms and see if it lets you make him your familiar."

Hermione lit up like a Christmas tree and grabbed her cat. She squealed when it actually worked. Harry smirked at her and held out the map..

"It unlocks the map function." he explained.

Hermione turned it on and was glad she didn't need to carry it around anymore.

"Okay, now we put this in my Inventory." Harry muttered putting the map in his Inventory. "So Ron doesn't get to it. "and we throw this over us." He pulled his cloak out of his inventory. "Either way Ron is no longer nicking my stuff."

"Great idea, Harry." Hermione beamed. "I approve."

Harry cursed under his breath as they got to Snape's classroom. They were actually heading further down the hall but Dumbledore was in the hall. Harry on a whim pulled Hermione closer to the wall adn they fell through it. They landed in a heap on the floor with Hermione on top of Harry. Harry sat very still biting his lip. He could see down Hermione's shirt.

"Hermione." He said, looking away blushing. "You need to move now."

"What?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

"MOVE!" Harry cried.

Hermione bolted off of him quickly and ended up sitting on her knees looking at him. Harry sat up pulling the cloak off.

"I could see down your shirt." Harry explained. "You're like a sister to me but I'm still a guy."

Hermione blushed a bit too.

"Of course. My bad I would have worn a different shirt had I thought we'd be doing something like this today." she babbled. "I completely understand."

Harry nodded and looked around anything so as to not look at Hermione at this point.

"Hey, I think this is one of the old N.E.W.T. study rooms." He said getting to his feet.

Hermione followed suit.

"Huh, I think you're right. We should make this room our base of operations." She said, "Or a room just like it."

 **This room holds no secrets and can not be made your base.**

"Ugh." Harry sighed, "We'll have to find another one." He rubbed the back of head noting that Hermione was watching him closely. "Hey, I've been thinking." He leaned against one of the desks. "Sirius and Remus and even Snape they expect me to be just like my dad right?"

"Right." Hermione said, slowly watching as Snape entered the room.

"So then why don't we?" Harry said, "Hear me out before you go all crazy on me. I want revenge on Ron so why not get revenge Marauder style?"

"Well, when you put it that way." Hermione said, actually considering the idea.

"Do not encourage him, Miss. Granger."

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" Harry cried, pointing at Snape.

"What are you two doing in my dungeon?" Severus drawled.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Harry yelled.

Hermione sighed, trying to think. Harry was suddenly there with hands on her shoulders.

"We're hunting up Potions ingredients." He said.

"Both Harry and I are running low on Rat and spider ingredients." Hermione replied picking up the lie. "So we thought 'where better to get the stuff than down in the dungeons.' "

"True we could have just gotten them by mail order but Hedwig is away getting me some books." Harry said. "So it'll have to wait and I'm not supposed to be in the castle so it would look odd for a school owl to be delivering mail to me."

"Also the Headmaster told me and the Weasley's we weren't allowed to send out much mail this summer." Hermione continued, "and I used my mail privileges sending a letter to my parents and the catalogs to Harry."

"So you see this is really the only way right now." Harry finished. "We promise not to get in your way or cause too much trouble."

Severus studied them.

"Very well, I will show you to the old Alchemy room it is infested with rats and spiders." He said, "I expect you to catch 100 dead rats for me in return for my kindness."

"Of course, Professor." Hermione said hand over Harry's mouth.

 **Lying-2**

Harry had to wonder if Hermione had gotten that to? He also had to wonder how Snape hadn't been able to tell they were lying. He could normally always tell when Harry was lying. So why not now? Something was up and Harry wanted to figure out what it was. He bit the inside of his cheek. If he wanted Snape to like him he had to take action.

"So, Hogwarts used to teach Alchemy?" He wondered. "Was that back when you went to school here?"

Severus studied Potter for a moment before speaking as they walked down the hall. He noted that Potter and Granger were holding hands but it just seemed that Granger was leading Potter.

"No, I did not get the privilege of learning Alchemy at the school." Severus replied, leading them deeper into the dungeons. "The class was gone by the time I came here. I believe that I was told the Dumbledore did away with it when he came became Headmaster."

"So about 50 years ago." Harry said, adding things up in his head. He nodded. "But why would he do that? I mean I've looked into Alchemy before and while dangerous it does seem like a fascinating subject."

"Oh, I agree." Hermione nodded. "and if you follow the rules it's not really all that dangerous."

"Anything can be dangerous even if you follow the rules, Miss. Granger."

Severus was shocked that he was actually having a decent conversation with the two of them as he lead them to the room. He let them inside.

"Do not let Dumbledore catch either of you in here or you'll have to lie as I will not cover for you."

With that he left.

 **Severus Snape- 2/100**

"Yes!" Harry cheered quietly. "Progress without a quest. I just need to study up more and know what I'm talking about and maybe he'll like me more."

"Odd." Hermione said, getting her wand. "Apparently, I already had 1/100 with Professor Snape because I'm now at 2/100." She glanced at Harry. "EH, don't be upset!"

"But he likes you better." Harry whined.

Severus listened to them in the hallway outside the door. They were going on about a reputation system so Potter had shared his power with Granger? Why wasn't he surprised by that? and it sounded as if they weren't planning on telling the youngest Weasley boy about their new found abilities he himself was glad of that. He found himself thinking that maybe he should give these two a chance. His mind flashed back to what Potter had said about him being the strictest teacher and wanting a spell that would auto-grade by his, Snape's grading scale. He knew just a spell perhaps he would help Potter after all.


	9. Dating Sim Extra!

**Okay this is a short extra about Harry and dating Sims.**

 **Brought to you by The Gamer!**

 **Which I am currently re-reading myself!**

 **YAY!**

* * *

One day Harry Potter woke up and his life was a dating Sim. There was a pink sparkling notebook on his desk with girls names in it. The first was Ginerva Weasley so the names were not in Alphabetical order.

Harry pressed her name and was suddenly outside being presented with choices.

 **This is your first date what do you do?**

 **Buy her flowers?**

 **Come empty handed.**

 **Don't show up?**

He thought about it and supposed that buying a girl flowers would make a good impression. So he pressed Buy her flowers and was suddenly holding a single red rose in his head. Ginny suddenly appeared in front of him.

He opened his mouth and held out the flower but she was suddenly hugging.

"Oh, Harry I'm so glad that we're going to be dating!" She said, and tried to kiss him.

He tried pushing her away and dropped the rose.

"Come on kiss me we're dating now!" Ginny said. "Oh, this so perfect! We're going to get married and have three kids and live in a giant house with house-elves waiting on us hand and foot..."

Harry pulled his wand and when he walked away Ginny was laying in a heap with her eyes spinning in her head.

 **Simulation failed.**

* * *

The next name one the list was Cho Chang.

Harry blushed and tried to flatten his hair and make himself look smart.

When she appeared he presented her with a rose.

"It's beautiful thank you." She said, to him softly.

"You're dress is very pretty." He told her.

She stared at the ground.

"Er...did you read about the Wasps? I heard their Star Chaser is going to go to the National Team..."

Tears filled her eyes.

"Uh...Do you want to go for some tea?"

Cho burst out crying and ran away.

 **Simulation Failed.**

* * *

Doom and Gloom surrounded Harry as he looked at the next name in the book.

Luna Lovegood.

"I don't even know who that is." He realized. "Oh, well, lets try again."

When she appeared he was a little taken back. She was cute but her earrings were weird and he had a feeling that this was someone he wouldn't want to date. Sure enough she was off talking about stuff he didn't understand.

 **Player has gone brain dead.**

 **Simulation failed.**

* * *

Next Hermione Granger.

Hermione appeared in front of him.

"Uh..." Harry said, blinking at her. "So there is this bookshop not far from my place that I hear has good coffee wanna go?"

"Sounds great!" Hermione cheered.

In a flash they were at the bookstore both Harry and Hermione sitting at a table reading books and drinking coffee completely ignoring each other in perfect none awkward silence.

 **Simulation failed.**

* * *

"How was that a fail?" Harry yelled at whatever Game was now controlling his life. "That's totally something Hermione and I would do! Except perhaps the coffee as neither of us drink it!"

No one and nothing answered him until.

 **Your next date has** arrived.

Ron was standing in front of him instantly talking about the Cannons. Harry took the opportunity to use a Full body bind then set Ron on fire and walked away.

 **Simulation Failed.**

* * *

Sirius appeared in front of Harry.

"So, what's up?" Sirius hit Harry hard on the back in greeting. "What do you want to do today? It's all about you! Oh, I know lets go to an amusement park."

Sirius dragged Harry around the park from rides, to games, to eating then the Aurors showed up and they were engaged in the fight of their lives.

 **simulation failed.**

* * *

"It's his own fault!" Harry yelled at the game. "Ugh...that was exhausting and why are there guys on this list?"

Remus Lupin appeared in front of Harry next.

"Hello, Harry what would you like to do today?"

"So there's this bookstore near my place and I hear they have good coffee." Harry said, "Would you like to go?"

"I would love to." Remus said. "That sounds nice."

So they walked to the bookstore and were soon sitting absorbed in their own books and sipping coffee.

 **SIMULATION FAILED!**

* * *

 **Last Date!**

"Thank Merlin for that!" Harry cried.

Severus Snape appeared before Harry.

"ER..." Harry said.

"SPEAK UP POTTER WHAT IS IT!"

"Uh..."

"WELL OUT WITH IT! YOU ARE SO MUCH LIKE YOUR FATHER..."

Berating continues for hours as there is no one to stop Snape.

 **Simulation Failed.**

* * *

Harry falls into bed screaming into his pillow.


	10. What the heck is happening

Harry finally took his wand out and sighed.

"Well, lets do some hunting." he looked around. "You know I was wondering. Couldn't the Hovering Charm be considered a Dark Art, Hermione?"

"How so?" Hermione asked, frowning. "What is your argument for that?"

"Well, think about it..." Harry stopped, "Maybe I should just show you."

He pointed his wand at a rat then swished and flicked.

 **"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"**

The rat flew into the air all the way to the ceiling then Harry let it drop. The rat died on impact.

"See, Hermione?"

 **A skill has been created.**

 **Debate-1**

"Well, I never thought of it like that before." Hermione said nodding to herself doing the same with another rat. "I guess if you could get the spell strong enough and had enough magic you could indeed do that to a human. "

 **Wingardium Leviosa -1**

"This level system is really pissing me off. " Harry sighed, "and why aren't we getting much Exp for killing these things. **Observe.** "

 **Rat**

 **Level : 1**

 **HP: 20/20**

 **MP: 0/0**

"They are level 1 with 20 HP and 0 MP." He informed.

"How do you know that?" Hermione wondered.

They were both casting the spell and it was raining rats.

She suddenly grinned.

"You unlocked Observe."

"Yep." He said, with a shrug. "It's almost to level 4 it takes awhile to level up. I'm spamming the hell out of it."

Hermione giggled.

After 1 hour of boredom fighting rats

 **You level has increased by 1.**

"Alright level 2!" Harry cheered.

 **You have 5 skill points to spend.**

"I got 5 skill points you?"

"Haven't leveled up yet." Hermione said, "Oh, there we go. Yeah me too."

* * *

They killed a bunch more rats and spiders but didn't level up again. They gathered the rats and spiders into the inventories and noticed some dropped items.

"So basically what we're looking at his a bunch of rat skin, teeth, claws and even tails." Harry sighed as they wore their Herbology gloves to gather everything. They split it evenly. Then removed their gloves and put them in their inventory. "Okay lets take these 100 to Snape quick." He moved his map in front of him and pushed the locator function.

"Albus Dumbledore."

 **Dumbledore is currently in the Gryffindor Common Room.**

"Good. C'mon, lets drop these and get back."

"It can do that?!" Hermione cried as they ran toward Snape's office. "Are you kidding me? Can the map do that?"

"I don't think so." Harry told her. "I think it's unique to the game."

 **Quest Complete!**

 **5 Knuts**

 **10 exp**

Is what they got when they handed it over to Snape.

"We've gotta go now." Harry said, "Dumbledore is heading this way."

"Oh?" Severus asked, "How do you know that?"

"I checked the map when we left the room. He was coming out of Gryffindor Tower and taking a passage that would more or less lead him straight here." Said Harry thinking quickly. "We've really gotta go."

With that he was running off with Hermione's hand in his.

"We're going the wrong way!" Hermione cried.

"We can't go that way. We have to take the Impossible Passage!" Harry told her.

"The what?" Hermione cried.

Harry lead her to the entrance to the Slytherin Common room and to the left running straight through the wall as Dumbledore entered the dungeons. He pinned her to the wall with his hand over her mouth so she didn't scream. There were spider webs everywhere. Hermione had been set to scream. Both of them were breathing hard. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth after she nodded.

"Scourgify." Hermione hissed, waving her wand over Harry's shoulder.

The passage was rather tight but Harry managed to move to give Hermione space and pull his wand.

 **"Scourgify."**

 **Scourgify-1**

"That's actually accurate." Harry muttered. "Come on, I don't like where this lets out either. Keep casting."

They managed to clean the area around them but Harry took two steps and tripped over something.

"Hermione, my glasses." He cried, "I can't ..."

Hermione got down and lit a Lumos. She quickly returned Harry's glasses to him.

"A book?" she asked as Harry put it in his inventory. "Where does this let out, Harry?"

He smirked at her as he got up. They kept casting the spell until the reached the other side of the passage.

 **Scourgify- 10**

"After all that?" Harry cried, "This game is rigged. "

"We only cleaned what we needed to not the whole passage." Hermione pointed out. "So where are we?"

Harry slid the cloak over them and checked his map.

"It's clear lets go."

"EH!" Hermione cried. "No wonder it's the Impossible Passage! This lets out right next to the Great Hall!"

"Keep it down!" he hissed. "It's impossible because it lets out next to the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room."

Hermione was about to say something but thought better of it as they rushed back to Harry's room.

"You're leg..." she said as she helped him into bed. "It's got to be killing you. I'll go ask Snape for a Pain Reliever..."

" 'Mione...I..." Harry groaned.

"I know I'll tell him." She soothed. "Just rest."

Harry gave her a weak smile and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Is that Harry Potter?"

"He looks so cute when he's asleep."

He heard his picture being taken.

"Rita Skeeter I really hope you haven't forgotten our deal." He sighed sitting up and rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "If so it would be very bad for you now wouldn't it?"

"I assure you this is merely going into my personal collection." Rita said, beaming at him.

"How is that supposed to make me feel any better?" he wondered. He looked around he was in the Great Hall and it was packed full of Governors, teachers, Ministry workers, the Minister, Order members; it said so over their heads, Death Eaters, Azkaban Death Eaters, Aurors, Dumbledore, the Weasley's and Voldemort oh and some general population. "I would like to die now, please."

"HARRY!" Hermione cried running over. She hit his shoulder. "Don't so that! Come on let me help you. Professor Snape did some scans while you were asleep and it said your leg was broken."

"Yeah, Gryffindor if you don't mind."

She helped him over to the table.

"Now how did you get in this condition, Harry?" Rita wondered. He gave her a dead look. "Oh, come on, I'm sure you would like the world to know."

"Actually I wouldn't." Harry sighed, "I don't want anyone to know. But when I went to sleep I was in my cupboard...I mean room." Hermione could tell that he'd slipped up on purpose. "How did I end up here at Hogwarts?"

 **Acting-1**

"Magic, Mate." Ron yawned from his place at the table. "It brought us all here. Somethin' about some Gamer."

"You should really listen, Ronald. The Gamer is the Ultimate Magical Power!" Hermione lectured. "Harry, how did you get hurt this bad in the few days we've been out of school and have you eaten at all?! It's almost dinner. I'll ask Dobby to make you something light..."

"No..."

"Yes, I know." Hermione sighed, waving her hand dismissively. "No soup. You will have to tell me why you hate it so much. Oh, Hedwig came. She left these books in my care."

"My Healing books." Harry grabbed them. "Thanks, 'Mione."

"Oh, is healing something you're interested in?" Rita purred.

Harry could tell she was frustrated.

"Of course it is. I'm going to learn to heal myself and others." Harry said. "I'm going to study as hard as I can so I can get a job at St. Mungo's and help people. "

Rita was readying her quill.

"If I even see the QQQ I'm going to tell everyone in the world your secret, Rita." Harry said, in a dead and yet very serious tone.

Rita actually pouted like a little baby.


	11. A Day out!

**Harry Potter**

 **Level: 2**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **MP: 100/100**

 **STR: 7**

 **DEX: 9**

 **VIT: 9**

 **INT: 8**

 **WIS: 6**

 **LUK: 0**

 **Stat points: 5**

* * *

Harry rubbed his head it was pounding then rubbed his leg it was on fire. He felt like shit maybe he'd pushed himself way too far today. He glanced around the room again. Rita was writing with a self-inking quill and Hermione was breaking the Quick Quotes Quill while speaking very nicely to Dobby who was nodding rapidly. He sighed to himself.

Hermione returned and sat at his side.

"I think they have these in the library." she said, looking over the two books. "Or maybe I should buy them."

"They were rather expensive." Harry told her. "50 Galleons each. "

"Oh, wow." Hermione whistled. "Really? Are Healing books really that expensive?"

"Yep." Harry nodded. "I checked those catalogs you sent me they all run about this price. Snape told me Healing magic is one of the most complex branches of magic. He doubts that I can learn it..." he smiled at Hermione, "So lets prove him wrong! I'm in your hands!"

"You're going to regret saying that." Hermione said, sweetly with a sweet smile on her face. "I'm going to make you study until your head explodes."

"I expect nothing less." Harry laughed.

 **Kill Intent-2**

Harry and Hermione blinked at their screens then looked to Ron who was indeed glaring at them but plastered on a smile and came to join them.

"Are we learning Healing, mate?"

" _WE_ are learning Healing." Harry motioned to himself and Hermione. "You are not invited to even try."

Ron frowned.

"Why not?"

"If Snape thinks I can't do what chance do you have?" Harry wondered. "Your way dumber than I am."

"Harry's right Ron." Hermione cut in as Harry opened the first Healing book. "Harry ranks around the middle of our years class rankings. You rank third up from the bottom. Healing takes time, magic, energy, focus, and dedication. You just don't have any of those and besides I thought you wanted to be an Auror."

"So did Harry last time I checked." Ron argued.

"Harry never wanted to be an Auror." Hermione snipped. "He hates fighting and violence. He just didn't know what he wanted to do until last year. Now if you excuse us we have supplies to order and a great deal of studying to do. Maybe if you get your grades up and show interest we'll let you join us. For now go review for your owls or complain over the latest Cannon's scores."

"oh right, our supplies." Harry said, without thinking he pulled his Quill, ink and parchment from his Inventory. "Okay, so we definitely need Potions supplies. I'm running so low it's not even funny."

So Harry wrote up a request for some basic ingredients and a catalog. Hermione was doing the same beside him. He rolled that up when he was done and thought.

"I need basics like Parchment, Ink, and quills."

He ended up making a list of everything he would need.

"No, Harry you should get those notebooks that never fill up no matter how much you write in them." Hermione said. "I got them first year and I'm still using them. I'll need to get another one if we're studying Healing though."

"Screw this we need to go to the Alley." Harry sighed. "It's the only way. Hedwig can't carry all the stuff we'll be ordering."

"I agree, Harry, but do you really think we're going to be allowed?"

"Who can stop us?" Harry asked, frowning at her. He knew the answer. "My guardians aren't here and neither are your parents. We'll just take the Knight Bus to the Alley do some shopping and come back. The whole thing should only take a few hours. Oh, I know lets take Padfoot and Remus with us. Padfoot could use the exercise and no one will argue if we take Remus because he's a werewolf and can keep us safe."

"A wonderful idea!" Hermione cheered.

"Sounds fun, pup." Remus chuckled having sat down in front of them. "I'd be happy to take you. We'll have to find Padfoot though. I let him loose on the grounds when we arrived."

So an hour later, only because they had to argue with Dumbledore who wanted Harry to return to his Aunt's, they were on the Knight Bus. Ron was not with him because he'd flat out been told that he wasn't invited. Unfortunately, they had unexpected and unwanted company. An Auror by the name of Tonks and Snape. Dumbledore's orders.

"So when we get there I really need to go to Gringotts to get a few things straightened out." Harry was telling Hermione as he scratched Padfoot's ears. The giant Grim was laying at his feet. "For one I have no idea who has my key. Hagrid had it when I first met him but he took it with him when he left. Second, the letter I recieved from the Goblins said that someone was withdrawing money from my vault. I want to take care of it all in person."

The two talked ignoring everyone else the entire way there. Their main focus was on a study schedule and a training schedule. They just couldn't agree. Harry wanted more training time and Hermione more Study time. Remus finally had to interfere when it looked like they were about to draw wands on each other. He decided that he would come up with a schedule for them. They agreed to this.

It took Harry three hours in the bank to get everything sorted out when he returned he was wearing a ring on his right ring finger.

"That's nice." Hermione said, looking over it. "It has magic coming from it too."

"Yeah, it's..."

"The Potter Lord Ring." Remus breathed. "They let you claim it?"

"Said, I had to." Harry explained. "I didn't really understand why. something about a realitive of the Potter family trying to claim it and if I didn't they could. But I didn't think my dad had any family that was alive."

Remus didn't respond. Just lead them around to get everything they would need.

Severus hated this. He had to make sure the two brats he hated got everything on the very long list he was carrying in his hand. It was the school list for the new Hogwarts Academy. Granger looked like she was about to explode in excitement.

"We get to take all these classes?" She squealed hugging Harry. "I'm so happy you talked them into this Harry!"

Harry smiled at her. He was staring at his wand.

"Hey, 'Mione, you remember how I told you that I was spamming Observe on everything?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "What level is it?"

"10 and it's telling me that my wand is not compatible with me."

"EH?" Hermione cried, "But it chose you didn't it?"

"Yeah, it doesn't tell me why it's not compatible just that it restricts my magic by 90% when I'm using it and there is a 100% chance of over powering all spells that I use."

"That alone explains everything." Hermione said in a serious dead tone.

"Really? Is that true?" Rita was suddenly behind Harry quill poised. "If you don't mind where did you get that wand?"

"If you start printing the truth backed up by cold hard facts I'll tell you." Harry said.

 **Tutoring-1**

 **This skill allows you to teach people how to do things.**

Harry wondered how this was teaching Rita anything.

"Do this every day for two years and I'll forget all about the black mail I have on you." Harry told her. "I also think that it would increase your numbers."

Rita promised.

"I'm not looking for an empty promise, Rita. I want results and I want you held to them. "Harry stated. "Swear on your magic."

Rita went ghostly pale but swore on her magic. Then Harry told her that he got his wand at Ollivander's.

Hermione held her wand out to Harry.

"Observe it!" She demanded.

Harry did.

"Good Attack stats, good durability, though it needs to be maintainced or it'll break soon just like mine." Hermione nodded. "Says, the wand is correct for you right now but that may change in the future."

Hermione gave a stern nod.

"So we need to get wand maintaining kits." Remus said, "Lets not go to Ollivanders though."

"I know another wand shop." Severus pipped up. "It's new it only went in a few weeks ago."

"How do you know about then?" Harry asked catching up to the man. "Was your wand in bad shape?"

"Yes, I also like to have it checked regularly for spells and things." Severus replied.

"That's a good idea." Harry muttered to Hermione who nodded. "Wonder if I get Observe high enough will I be able to check our wands myself."

"Tell me how to unlock Observe." Hermione ordered.

"Oh, did you share your power already, Harry?" Remus chuckled.

"Of course I did." Harry said, blushing a bit. "Well, all I did to unlock was stare at my wand for awhile."

Hermione nodded and stared really hard at Harry as they walked. She cheered when she got the skill.

Severus rolled his eyes. This was going to be so annoying.


	12. In the Alley

They entered the new wand shop with Harry trying hard to come up with intelligent questions to ask Snape to keep him talking. Padfoot whined at his side and butted him in the leg. Harry fell into Snape who caught him.

"You stupid, Mutt!" Severus growled sitting Harry down in a chair along one wall. "That was his broken leg!"

Padfoot whimpered his ears laying flat on his head.

"Padfoot is sorry, Severus." Remus said, as he watched Hermione asking Harry if he was okay. "He just wanted Harry to pay attention to him and not you."

"So the dog was jealous that Harry was paying more attention to Professor Snape?" Tonks asked. "You're not a normal dog are you?"

Everyone tensed.

"I didn't think so." Tonks smirked. "I wont ask questions if Harry doesn't want me to but I think I get it."

Rita was looking around and not paying attention too bad she would have gotten a story out of it.

"Don't be jealous, Padfoot." Hermione snapped. "Gamer has a relationship system and it says you only like Harry 1/100 while Professor Snape likes Harry 2/100. It's only natural that he'd want to get along better with a person who likes him better."

"Hermione, this relationship system must be broke." Remus butted in.

"You're only 1/100 as well!" Hermione snapped. "So don't you go talking to me about it!"

Remus was hurt but could actually see a smile playing on Severus' lips.

"There is no way, Severus could like Harry more than I do, Hermione." Remus sighed. "The system you're using is broken."

"Is it a Relationship system or a Reputation system?" Tonks asked.

"I doubt there is a difference." Hermione said, "But then again maybe if you hit 100 in the Rep system it becomes a Relationship system? I don't know. Rep system." A screen appeared in front of her. "Lets see my only 100 rank is with Harry." she pushed it. "Ah I was right, Harry you can enter a Relationship system with Dobby and Me since we both have 100 with you."

"Really?" Harry asked rubbing his leg. "Rep System." A screen shot up in front of him he pushed Hermione's name. "EH, you're right.! I just got a whole list of the kind of Relationships there are out there good and bad. "

"Sister/Brother." he and Hermione said as one pushing the corresponding button.

 **Hermione- 1/100**

"I feel sad." Harry said. "We're at 1/100."

"I know it sucks." Hermione said, pouting.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"May I help you?" a man walked up and Harry's face began burning as he blushed. This man was so hot.

"I...I..."

"My brother needs a new wand." Hermione said, with a sweet smile. "Ollivander sold him one that was spelled so he could use it but it's limiting him too much."

"I've heard that a lot about Ollivander." The owner said.

"Have you now?" Rita was back . "If it's possible could I please get an interview with you when you're done with this young man?"

"Of course I have time." The owner replied. "Now, sir we do things differently in this shop so please bare with me." He brought out a display case full of different woods. "Now run your hand over these and tell me which one responds to you the best. If none of them do I have more."

Harry did his eyes sliding shut as his magic filled his hand. He felt a small call when he passed over the yew but the one next to him was the one for him.

"It's this one." He said, opening his eyes. "I am connected to this one."

"Interesting." The owner hummed. "I don't get many people who need Elder wands."

Harry was distracted by the owners blue eyes. Hermione sighed and hit him upside the head.

 **Physical Endurance- 12**

Harry was annoyed and shut the screen.

"Okay, now these are Elder lengths." He held out a display of different sized woods. "See what's best for you the same way as before."

Harry did.

"Seems 12 inches is perfect for me." Harry said.

"12 inches it is." the owner nodded. "Now how about cores. I use so many different kinds over Ollivander. Lets see if we can't find you something in the first case."

The answer was no none of the cases presented to him had anything in it that responded to him.

"Well, we'll just have to go to our rare cores."

"Try snake cores." Hermione said, thinking aloud. "My brother is very good with snakes."

Harry nodded rapidly at her side.

"Very well."

He came back with a display case full of snake ingredients.

Harry moaned when he found his core and anime cried into Hermione's side as she calmed him down.

"What's the problem?" Remus demanded.

"That's Basilisk Venom it cant be a core." Severus pointed out. "Try again, Potter."

"Nothing else responded to him." Hermione said, thinking. "Basilisk Venom. In a way that does make sense." She took Harry's wand. "Sir, this may sound weird but may we seem some phoenix cores as well?"

The man quickly did as asked. Sure enough a Phoenix feather was the core.

"Just like I thought." Hermione nodded. "So Elder, 12 inches, Phoenix core and soaked in Basilisk Venom." She was still nodded. "That's going to be powerful and I'm sure very loyal."

"Indeed." the owner chuckled. "This'll take about two hours for me to finish."

"Here, Potter Pain Reliever." Snape held it out.

"Harry can't take that!" Hermione said, slapping Harry's hand away. "and you know you can't, Harry." Harry sighed.

"Why can't Harry have something that will help him, Hermione?" Remus wondered.

"He's sensitive to them." Hermione replied. "Or at least one of the ingredients in them. They knock him out for hours."

"I was not informed of this by Madam Pomfrey." Severus said.

"Harry told her first year when she made him take it. I was there." Hermione replied. "Come on lets go to lunch. Lean on me, Harry."

Harry did and they headed for a restaurant that Tonks knew about. But halfway there Harry got sidetracked.

"Hey, 'Mione, what did I get you for your birthday?" He wondered.

"A complete magical encyclopedia special first edition." Hermione said, making the adults and Grim sweat drop. "Why?"

"Because the Magical world is finally coming into the 21st century. " He pointed at a store front.

"AH! Cell phones!" Hermione squealed. "We're going in here!"

She was allowed to use the owners phone to call her parents and tell them about the new magical cell phones. They swore to send Harry the money it cost for the phone and activation fees as soon as they could. So just like that Harry bought two smart phones. He and Hermione took a picture of each other and were instantly registered in each other's phones after selecting yes they would like to register the number of the other.

"This is great!" Hermione squealed. "Now I can call my parents whenever I want."

"You should ask Viktor if he has one that way you two can call and text each other instead of just using owl mail." Harry said, in a teasing voice.

 **KILLER INTENT DETECTED!**

Harry blinked at the screen then back to Hermione in scary mode.

"Er...I'm sorry. Please forgive me." he whined. He'd actually forgot Remus was with them. Which was of course why Hermione was in scary mode. "I just thought it would be better I mean he is a good friend of yours isn't he? I didn't mean anything by it."

"Just for that you are not getting the tickets Viktor sent me." Hermione scoffed back to normal.

"What tickets?"

"Tickets to the British/Bulgarian Qudditch match that's during our winter vacation. Plus back stage passes to meet the players of both teams."

"AH!" Harry cried, "Come on! I'll teach how to cast a Patronus Charm! and I'll...I'll spar with you everyday...I'll do extra credit work in Potions and I'll help you with your Divination's homework!"

"Good boy." Hermione said, handing over three tickets. " The fourth one is mine."

Harry was almost drooling over what was in his hands. It hadn't taken much to get her to give them to him. He put them in his inventory.

"It would be best if we did not mention the tickets to Ron." Harry said.

"I quite agree. Maybe you'll have someone to take by then." Hermione said, airily.

"Why don't you ask the person you have a crush on." Harry countered.

The Killer Intent was making the Grim and adults a little nauseous as they entered the restaurant. They all had a wonderful lunch then picked up Harry's wand, new sheath, and wand upkeep kit. Hermione also bought a wand sheath and up keep kit. Then they returned to Hogwarts via Apperation because Snape refused to take the Knight Bus again.

Harry fell into Snape's waiting arms at the gate. Hermione was green and doubled over hanging on to Remus' arm.

"I told you they've never Apperated before, Severus." Remus sighed. "and that Harry was in no condition to do so."

Severus just picked Potter up and carried him to the castle.


	13. Hospital Wing

Severus took Potter straight to the Hospital Wing then cursed himself it was full of Death Eaters straight from Azkaban and just about everyone else who'd been brought here by Magic.

"Poppy, I was remiss in remembering Potter's condition would mean that he couldn't Side-Long and Apperated him back to the school." Severus drawled. " I do after all need to do quite a bit of brewing..."

"Yes, yes." Poppy sighed looking around. "Now where to put him. You there, Rosier you've just lost your bed. Harry always uses that one when he's here. Move along now."

"No, that's fine, Mr. Rosier." Hermione said, clinging to Remus' arm. "DOBBY!"

The elf appeared.

"Please bring Harry's special bed and set it in front of the fire please and please bring my stuff as well. I don't think I'll be leaving here tonight."

Dobby vanished and reappeared with a mattress which he set in front of the blazing fire.

"Just set him down there." Hermione instructed Snape. "He likes sleeping in front of the fire. He gets really cold really easily."

Severus cocked his eyebrow and laid Potter down on the mattress. Harry curled up in to a ball on his right side instantly facing the fire and shivering. Severus rolled his eyes and flicked his wand at the fireplace intense heat filled it and drifted across the room causing several Death Eaters to moan in pleasure.

"I really need to learn that one." Poppy tutted. "Remus, get your godson ready for bed. Miss. Granger, a Stomach Soother?"

"Oh, yes please." Hermione whined sitting on the mattress next to Harry. Remus was magically changing Harry into his pjs with just a tap of his wand. "You know how harry and I are insisting we're going to learn to Heal?" Poppy nodded. "Well, neither of us have actually started and I was wondering if you would cast a scan that would tell us what all is wrong with us so we know when we're doing it right and can compare results?"

"That is very much doable, Miss. Granger, now stop trying to be a Slytherin and tell me what you really want." Poppy chuckled and Hermione blushed redder than Ron's hair.

"We think someone's been slipping potions into our food." Harry moaned. "Fire feels good, thanks, Snape."

"What he said." Hermione sighed. "I'd rather not go into why we think that but we have confirmation that _someone_ has been dosing me with out of date Love Potions. That someone is on his way to a good hexing from me and a good cursing from Harry later as we already figured out who it is. But we were thinking that the reason I didn't notice the Potion was because my body is having too many potions shoved in it...does that make sense?"

"Yes, Miss. Granger it does." Severus and Poppy replied. "Potter too?"

"I believe so I'm afraid there's a Gryffindor 4th year girl whose been stalking him and she's not above using out of date Love Potions to get her way."

"Why out of date?" Bellatrix LeStrange actually asked. "The just made stuff works better."

"I wouldn't know." Hermione deadpanned. "But I must be better at this subtle thing then I thought I was sure I was actually being rather clear."

Harry snorted and reached back to pat her head.

"No really, I thought I was." Hermione insisted. "Harry Potter, you've broken me! You are grounded from Slytherin watching for two weeks!"

Harry huffed at her.

That earned a few chuckles and Hermione the scans. Hermione's scans were average except when it came to when she entered Hogwarts then Potions appeared in her system.

"Professor, I'm really going to be sick..." Hermione warned.

Severus got her the stomach Soother and she downed it in one go. Impressing many people in the room she motioned to Harry.

"I'm sorry, dear." Harry is asleep again so he can't consent and you are not his parent and/or magical guardian."

Hermione hit Padfoot who turned his head away. He was at the end of the mattress she pointed her wand a began a series of Stinging Hexes. Padfoot became Sirius Black much to most peoples shock.

"I, Sirius Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black , do hereby give you permission to use a complete scan on my godson one Harry James Potter Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black. I give you full permission to identify every wound and injury Harry has ever had with whatever scans you may need to do so."

Hermione gave a satisfied nod and looked a Madam Pomfrey.

"There, straight from the mouth of his Magical Guardian."

"err..." Madam Pomfrey said, she gave an awkward shrug and looked at the Aurors. "Is that permission legal?"

"Well, yes." Madam Bones head of the DMLE said, "He is legally Mr. Potter's magical guardian as laid down in Lord Potter's will..."

"Ugh, I'll never get any sleep with all of you talking!" Harry sat up putting his glasses back on. "and no offense to Sirius or anything but why would my dad's will matter when it comes to who gets custody of me? You see it's just 'Mione and I were doing some research in getting me away from the Dursley's that's my family and I came across a law that said something like, 'In reference to a child the will of the parent who was killed last shall be taken into effect.' Right?"

"That is correct." Madam Bones said, with a nod.

"Well, thanks to those damn Dementors back in third year I know for a fact that my dad died first yelling at my mom to take me and go my mom died in my nursery begging _him_..." Harry pointed at Tom Riddle who actually looked like an older version who came out of the Diary. "To not kill me. He killed my mom because she wouldn't move out of the way. I've seen it and I've heard it. So given that fact it would be my mother's will, the will of Lily Potter nee Evans, that would be in effect when it came to who gets custody of me not my dad's, Lord James Potter's , will."

"I would give you a bar of chocolate if I didn't think they'd all been laced with potions." Hermione told Harry happily, "Good job, Harry."

Sirius looked a mixture of pride and hurt and Remus was just smiling softly.

"Normally, that would be the case yes, but we've never been able to find Mrs. Potter's will."

"you couldn't have told me that before I went to Gringotts." Harry moaned. "Business Screen, Gringotts." A screen appeared in front of him and Hermione leaned over to see what he was doing. "Which friggin vault would she put that in? I really need to condense."

"Check the main vault." Sirius said, "That's where I would keep mine. Actually, that is where I'm keeping mine, just so you know."

Harry nodded.

"There it is." Hermione said, having read the list faster than Harry. " Wills x2. That has to be both your mom and dads wills."

"Okay, I'll have the Goblins ship them over." He pressed a few things on the screen. "Okay, according to this the wills will be here by breakfast."

"Er...thank you, Mr. Potter."

"Actually it's Lord Potter." Harry corrected and showed the room his ring. Dumbledore looked pissed. "Which is how I have access to the main vault. The Goblins were so terribly helpful today."

"Oh, I wonder why?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"My charming goods looks, and wonderful personality?" Harry guessed, playing innocent.

Sirius and Remus both broke out laughing while Snape snorted.

* * *

Harry woke to an owl pecking at him. He sat up and put his glasses on.

"You are not Hedwig." he told the owl, who shook it's leg at him. He took the letter and tried to give the owl a treat but it flew off. "Oh, it's from Gringotts." He opened it " 'Mione wake up, my head hurts too bad to read this. 'Mione! 'Mione!"

Hermione sat up with a huff and grabbed the letter she quickly read through and summarized it for Harry.

"Basically, they're glad you got the wills out and are offering to hold a will reading that's already been paid for the approved list of people are at the bottom of the page. There's also a very subtle hint that reading one or both of the wills will get Sirius cleared of all charges." Hermione yawned. " Oh, it also said, that the wills you're holding are only copies because once you requested them the real one's were put into a queue for upcoming will readings all you need to do is send confirmation on when you want this done."

"Oh, okay." Harry said, nodding. "I'll just do that right now after you put up one of those Silencing Wards and read me the list of people to be in attendance."

"No need. Everyone on this list is either DMLE or very trusted people close to your parents the only one I'm having trouble understanding is why Professor Snape's name is on this list."

"That is of none of your concern!" Severus snapped.

Both teens jumped and looked at him. Harry looked defiant instantly. Hermione looked curious.

"We'll find out anyway." Harry sneered a sneer worthy of Severus himself. "That's what we're best at after all. You should know that by now..."

Hermione was suddenly wide awake her eyes wide in shock. She was suddenly whispering frantically in Harry's ear. Suddenly, Harry looked very shocked.

"You know suddenly I don't want my mom's will read anymore." Harry shivered.

"You never know." Hermione replied with a shrug.

Harry went to get up.

"LAY DOWN THIS MINUTE!" Poppy bellowed from her office and Harry sat with a huff. Poppy came charging out of her office waving a scroll at him a very long scroll with a list of every injury he'd ever had. He'd forgotten she'd used the Scan on him. He'd fallen asleep before the first six inches had been finished. He sighed and pulled his Healing books out of his Inventory and waved them back at her. "I insist!"

"and I decline!" Harry yelled back. "I'm doing it myself with 'Mione!"

Hermione sighed, now she had a headache.

Harry and Madam Pomfrey continued aruging.


	14. We learn a few things

Everyone watched and it was hard to tell who was going to break and silence the two yelling people first Hermione Granger or Severus Snape. Both were rubbing their heads. It turns out they broke at the same time and fired of Silencing Spells.

"I HAVE NOT HAD ENOUGH COFFEE TO LISTEN TO THE TWO OF YOU BICKER!" Severus roared.

"I HAVEN'T HAD ANY COFFEE!" Hermione shouted at the same time.

Dobby appeared with cups for the both of them. Harry waved at him to catch his attention and motioned for him to undo the spell. Dobby happily did so.

"Thanks, Dobby." Harry said, "Do you check Hermione's coffee for Potions."

"Dobby is making this pot himself. " Dobby replied. "Extra strong just the way Snapey likes it. Dobby is not letting Head House Elf put Potions in it this morning. Dobby is being here when Harry's sister is saying she and Harry Potter sir are being poisoned. "

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry and Hermione chorused.

"I'll have a cup too, please." Harry yawned. A cup appeared in his hand. "Thanks again."

Harry sipped his coffee he didn't normally like it but he wanted to try it. He noticed that Remus and Sirius were whispering together, that Hermione was shooting him worried glances, and that Snape was staring intently at him which made him shift around.

"Anyway." Madam Pomfrey said, clearing her throat roughly. " If you two are going to learn healing I'm throwing you right into the deep end." She gave them books. "This scan shows that Mr. Potter's magic is bound..." Gasps went around the room. "99.999% which mean his core is under a lot of pressure and will eventually snap a if and when that happens he will become a Squib. So you two will start off learning to unbind Magic."

Trays appeared over Harry and Hermione's laps and it was time for them to study. Folders, notebooks, quills, and inkwells came out of inventories instantly and were set up. It was during this that Harry noted his right hand was closed into a fist just big enough for his wand to fit into. His whole hand was covered in scars and scar tissue. He cursed under his breath his glamours had fallen. He picked up his quill, which he could still do even if it was hard and awkward, and opened his book. He inked his quill and began. It was some while before either he or Hermione talked.

"WHAT THE..." Hermione suddenly cried.

"Reading-1, Studying-1, Quill inking-1, Quill Writing-1, Note Taking-1." Harry sighed, and Hermione nodded angrily. "That's what I thought. This system starts you over at level 1 in all skills, 'Mione as you raise the skill levels you get better at things. So think of this as a way to improve yourself. A way to make yourself better and prove to all those stuck up blood purists that Muggleborns can be just as good as they can."

Hermione took a few calming breaths.

"You're right, Harry, thank you."

Harry nodded and they got back to work.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Poppy said, popping over to the children. "Severus informed me of your new study habit. Here are your tests. He said, Remus made them but he did his spells on them."

"Perfect." Harry said, "We'll have to thank him later, 'mione."

"I believe the only way to thank, Professor Snape is if we didn't grace his presence for the rest of the summer." Hermione replied, idely.

"Yeah, you're right but we all know that isn't going to happen. I'm on a mission and I never stop once I get started." Harry declared.

Hermione sighed, wishing for once Harry would stop.

* * *

It took Harry two hours to master the test and begin repeating the spell

 _"Renodo."_

 **Latin-1**

 **Renodo Incantation-1**

"Your system is pissing me off, Harry, it's making it so I can't cast the spell until I study it's way."

"It'll make you a better witch." Harry sighed.

Hermione huffed.

"Did you finish the essay portion of the test, Miss. Granger?" Severus sneered. She glared at him. "It's called an Essay Restriction Line and it will be on all homework and essay assignments in all of your classes from now on. Why is that, Potter?"

"Probably because Teachers have less free time than students." Harry thought out loud. "They have to teach, prepare lessons, and grade papers. So if a student writes an essay that is three pages longer than the teacher wants it just takes away from the other students and pisses said teacher off most likely to the point of failing the student who wrote the essay."

"Correct, Mr. Potter." Severus drawled. "If the system is telling you to keep doing your essay then I suggest you do. This Restriction Line will help teach the students and mostly you, Miss. Granger the proper way to write and essay."

With that Severus gave Poppy the latest round of Potions for the Death Eaters and left to brew another round. He needed sleep but they needed healing and help.

Hermione huffed and tugged her essay back towards her. No one had ever complained about her essays at her old school and why were they just complaining now after four years.

 **Renodo Incantation-MAX**

Harry moved on to the wand movement.

 **Renodo Wand Movement-1**

Hermione watched him out of the corner of her eye. Harry seemed at ease studying like this maybe she should really open her mind to it and give it a proper try starting with this stupid essay. She felt like Ron trying to finish it.

 **Renodo Wand Movement- MAX**

 **Renodo Channeling Magic-1**

Harry began working on Channeling the proper amount of magic into his wand.

After about twenty minutes a notice popped up.

"Oh, the plumbing I was working on is done." Harry said, "I can fix the bit."

"Where did you start?" Hermione wondered not looking up from her essay.

"I figured I'd work my way up."

"Meaning the dungeons." Hermione huffed. "Harry, need I remind you we live in one of the towers."

"Yeah, I know." Harry sighed, "But like I said, I'll work my way up. What's this then? An option to Infuse Hogwarts' magic into the pipes if this is done the pipes will magically up keep themselves." Harry frowned. "Why wasn't this already done." He jabbed yes and they all felt the magic of the school respond.

"POTTER!"

Harry flinched.

"Wow, we heard that all the way from the dungeons." Hermione whimpered. "You're in for it now. You probably made one of his Potions blow up."

Harry flinched again. Some of the Death Eaters and other people in the room chuckled.

"Aw. It says Hogwarts magic is being restrained so I can only do it in little bursts." Harry informed. "That burst went into the first pipe I fixed but with Hogwarts lending her magic to my efforts I can improve more with less money. That's great. It also says Hogwarts will get stronger the more I fix and the happier the people in Hogwarts are."

"Who could be restraining Hogwarts power?" The Minister frowned. "They'd have to be powerful."

Harry bit his lip and went back to work and everyone noticed it was clear he was trying not to say anything.

Suddenly, the door burst open.


	15. A Friendship Ends

Ron and Ginny Weasley entered and didn't look happy to see Harry and Hermione curled up on the same mattress working silently together. They walked over.

"Hey, mates." Ron greeted.

"Hi, Harry." Ginny said, seductively, batting her eyelashes. "What are you doing?"

Harry pointed his wand at his chest.

"MR. POTTER, DON'T YOU DARE!" Madam Pomfrey came running over and placed Healing Dummies in front of the two. "Now, then I've made it so these two dummies mimic Harry's injuries and scans to a tee. Whatever you do to Heal your dummy, Mr. Potter, will heal you but be warned it will hurt."

Harry shrugged.

"I have a skill that allows me to block out 12% of the pain I take so I'm sure I'll be okay." Harry replied. He put his wand to the dummies chest. " _Renodo."_

He slowly spun his wand down then just as slowly back up as if a force was fighting him. Pain seared through his entire body and he was left collapsed on the ground panting for air, shaking and sweating.

 **Spell Failed!**

"I almost had it but lost focus at the last second." Harry hissed out as Hermione worried over him. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

"Here you, Mr. Potter, Pain Reliever." Poppy sighed.

"Nope." Hermione replied. "Severe sensitivity to one of the ingredients. So he can't have it or he'll sleep for the next 24 hrs."

"I see. That explains a lot ." Poppy frowned. "The same with Calming Draught I'm guessing." Hermione nodded. "You should have informed me of this, Mr. Potter. I will add it to your chart at once. We will be testing you to find which ingredient you are _sensitive_ to or if you're allergic to it."

With that she turned on Ron and Ginny.

"You will not disturb them while they are learning to Heal. This is a very difficult spell." She scolded. "and very painful if done wrong as you can see."

Harry moaned but sat up and shook his head like a wet dog he took a few calming breaths he could do this. It was important that he could. He raised his wand and put it on the chest of the dummy again.

 _Renodo."_

He said. The pain was instant but he fought it back.

 **Physical Endurance- 13**

Hermione checked the screen holding up her finished Essay that had **O 100%** on it. She sweat dropped but Harry finished the spell this time.

 **Spell successful!**

 **A bit of your magic has been unlocked!**

It gave him an exact percent but he chose not to pay attention as he needed a bit of a rest. He laid down and curled into Hermione's side as she began her work on the incantation. She reached down and ran fingers through his hair trying to soothe him.

 **Hermione- 2/100**

Ron and Ginny were both fuming.

"So what kind of Healing spell is this that it hurt Harry so bad?" Ginny wondered. "and where did all those disgusting scars come from. "

Harry sat bolt up and touched his face.

"GINERVA WEASLEY !" Hermione bellowed. "I EXPECT THAT FROM RONALD BUT NOT YOU!"

Harry moaned and laid back down curling into Hermione's side once more.

"my Glamours fell." Harry sighed.

"Er...yes, sometime while we were sleeping no doubt." Hermione replied. She looked at Ginny.

"Can't you put them back up?" Ginny asked.

"No, he can't!" Hermione all but yelled. "This spell is to unbind someone's magic. Harry is using it on himself because his magic is bound. His core is so weak it's to it's breaking point so no he can't put the glamours back up and he shouldn't have to!"

Harry smiled as he listened to Hermione defend him. He'd known she wouldn't turn her back on him.

"Now remove yourself from here before I make you." Hermione glared. "Harry needs his rest and so does everyone else in this room myself included!"

"All the other patients are Death Eaters so who cares if they need rest they shouldn't even be here." Ron raged. "and don't talk to my sister like that!"

Hermione got to her feet wand in hand.

"I'll have a go at anyone who talks like that about my brother!" Hermione raged right back. "She is vapid and shallow if she can't accept Harry as he is! She only loves him when he appears to be perfect is that it?! Ugh! I hate girls like that and I can assure you Harry does as well!"

"But...I..." Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

Ron and Hermione were soon yelling at each other. Harry deciding he wasn't getting any rest returned to his ever full cup of coffee and the snack that had appeared on his tray.

"Magic must have brought these Death Eaters here for a reason!" Hermione finally yelled at Ron the urge to Hex him so strong she was actually raising her wand. Harry's arms closed around her to stop her and she forced herself to relax. "We were all pulled here by magic there must be a reason and that reason must revolve around The Gamer!"

"So Harry brought them here?!" Ron screamed.

"As always you are such and idiot and only hear what you want!" Hermione bellowed.

Harry came between them his wand suddenly burying in Ron's throat the boy fell silent.

"Gaia, or Magic, brought everyone here and if you knew anything you would now that there are two possibly three Gamers." Severus drawled having entered the room. "One is confirmed as Albus Dumbledore, another Harry Potter anyone care to venture who the third might be?"

"I would venture so far to say you mean Thomas Marvolo Riddle. " Harry stated.

"Merlin and Morgana I hope not." Hermione sighed.

"As I stated it is unconfirmed." Severus stated handing over potions.

"I could see it." Harry nodded, his eyes looking into Ron's. "Gaia brought everyone here because I am a unique Gamer. The same kind as Merlin himself. I have the ability to help those in the Magical World and improve it for the better. I am already doing that here in Hogwarts. I've helped McGonagall and Snape already. Why Gaia felt that she needed to bring them here because of this is actually quiet easy to figure out. Gaia wants to expose something. She wants us to find some kind of truth that we've all been missing. I intened to do this and you know Hermione is at my side. Now if this truth involves Death Eaters at Hogwarts we just all have to live with it and do everything in our power to make sure that they do not hurt the students when they come back. We must take precautions and be ready.

I've put up with you for four years now Ronald and you and your bias hatred are annoying me. I've had enough. It's people like you that started the first war. It's people like you who start every war that's ever happened in History. I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you and we are no longer friends. So kindly leave before _I_ decide to start throwing Hexes. Hermione might know a wider verity of Hexes but mine are always more powerful."

Ron and Ginny were both pale and quickly left the Hospital Wing.

"That was mean, Harry." Hermione sighed, as Harry lowered his wand, she was smirking. "You can't cast a spell right now without your core exploding. You probably made him wet himself."

Harry sneered at her making her laugh.

The other people in the room were just impressed and thinking on what Harry had said. The Minister himself ordered full checkups for all the Death Eaters and said he'd be calling in some help from St. Mungos. Poppy and Severus both looked relieved.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione was worried. Harry had been resting and unbinding magic for most of the day and was now coughing up blood. She was assured that Harry had just put his body through too much but she didn't believe a word out of Poppy Pomfrey's mouth. She demanded an actual Healer. A woman she'd met from the Order named Tonks had introduced them to her mother Andromeda Tonks who was a Healer at St. Mungo's. She confirmed what Poppy had said. She rubbed Harry's back. He gave her a weak smile.

"He's going to be okay right?" Hermione asked, "I mean he's coughing up blood..."

" 'Mione, please, I'm fine." Harry told her. "This is why we're learning to heal."

Hermione nodded still worried.

"What level have you gotten the spell to?" she wondered.

"Just about 2." Harry wheezed. "It's a spell that's going to take a lot to level up."

Hermione had to agree she hadn't made much progress in the spell either. She had trouble keeping her magic focused long enough to actually finish casting the spell. She didn't know how Harry was doing it. She knew he had more magic than her but she also knew that he had way less control so this really didn't make any sense to her at all. She tucked Harry in and continued to practice until Madam Pomfrey yelled for lights out and threatened to take her wand away from her. She then snuggled up with Harry holding him close. Her little brother needed her to protect him and she was going to do just that no matter what it took.

* * *

Harry moaned as he woke the next morning. Apparently, he was a little late waking up because his screen was telling him that it was time for the next repair. After making sure that Snape was in the room he activated the repair with magic. The school shook a bit. He ate his breakfast and took the newspaper from Hermione. He read it as he ate and drank his coffee.

When he was done with the paper and his cup of coffee he reviewed what he'd done the day before the pain was still fresh in his mind but he knew that he had to endure it if he wanted to get better. He stretched out and hissed as his back cracked loudly.

"Bella, stay in bed!" Harry looked over to see Narcissa Malfoy trying to keep a woman with crazy black hair back into bed.

"I just want to ask Ickle baby Potter if I can kill the Muggles that hurt him." The woman, Bella whined.

"No, you can't." Harry told her.

"May I torture them?" Bella wondered.

"No, you can't." Harry frowned. He looked at Hermione who shrugged.

"That's my cousin Bellatrix LeStrange." Sirius said, from where he was getting a Nutrient Potion forced down his throat by Poppy. "She's a Death Eater."

"Oh." Harry and Hermione said in unison nodding.

That made sense on why she wanted to kill Harry's muggle relatives. Harry rubbed his head.

"You okay?" Hermione wondered worried.

"I'll be fine...hopefully." He muttered.

Hedwig landed on Hermione's tray.

Hermione was quick to feed her and spend ten minutes petting her before she was finally allowed her package. With that Hedwig nipped both of their ears and left.

"What did you order?" Harry wondered.

"Chocolate." Hermione replied showing him her order from Honeydukes. "Professor Snape confirmed all the Chocolate and treats I had to reward you and Ron for studying was laced with Potions."

Ginny burst into the room carrying a tray she planted herself right in front of Harry and took his Healing Book in hand. She would show them that what Hermione had said wasn't true! She would study Healing as well. She was soon frowning at what she was reading.

Hermione and Harry shared a look but shrugged.

"I got a Tutoring ability." Harry whispered to her. "Should I?"

"Eh...lets give it a bit." Hermione hissed back.

Harry nodded and was annoyed when Rita showed up.

"Sirius Black? My name is Rita Skeeter as you read in the paper this morning I'm writing a new article called "The Real Truth" and I would like to get the truth about your incarceration in Azkaban." Rita said, "Harry tells me you are innocent of all charges and I looked into it and found that you, a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House didn't get a trial is that true?"

"Yes to not getting a trial and yes to being innocent." Sirius said.

"Coffee." Harry muttered and a mug appeared on his tray. "I'm gonna need it if this is how my morning is starting."

Hermione giggled into her hand.

* * *

Harry moaned as he tried to see if his body could move yet. This was the third time today he'd unbound some magic. This was annoying. He managed to push himself up. He shook his head and looked around.

"Do you think we can get out of here today?" Harry hissed to Hermione. "I hate this place and the smell is making me nauseous."

All the patients heard him.

"This is one place I don't think we can sneak out of." Hermione sighed, she was tired of this place too.

"Stupid test." Ginny hissed.

"You still don't have it?" Hermione asked cocking an eyebrow. It was noon.

"I can answer about 3/4 of the questions." Ginny informed.

"I'm not actually thinking of doing any sneaking. I'm too tired." Harry said. "Ginny, if you're coming with get on the mattress."

Ginny quickly scrambled to do so.

"Dobby! Winky!" Both elves appeared. "Please take our bed outside under our favorite tree please."

Dobby took one end and Winky the other and they were soon outside under their favorite tree near the lake.

"You are incorrigible, Harry Potter." Hermione laughed, shaking her head.

Ginny was laughing as well.

Harry shrugged he hadn't wanted to stay inside any longer he hated being cooped up. They thanked the house-elves. Harry was annoyed when the patients were brought outside half an hour later and he was scolded for his latest escape by Healer Andy Tonks. Hermione managed to talk the woman down and explain why they had escaped.

Andy Tonks sighed she could understand that Harry hated being inside during the Summer because he was always locked up but she'd been worried when she'd went to check on them and they weren't there.

Hermione's cell phone began ringing. She quickly fumbled with it and answered it. She lit up when it was her parents.


	17. Chapter 17

Ginny hated the way Harry looked right now she really did but she would prove that her feelings for him were real and she would learn to heal alongside of him. This would be something that they could bond over. She was more than a little annoyed that Hermione would be learning with them but she supposed that Harry wouldn't do anything without her and that really pissed her off.

Harry stretched out and his back popped he sighed in relief.

* * *

That night Hermione snuck into Harry's room and shook him awake giving him his glasses. She was wearing jeans and a tank top that showed her belly but covered her boobs.

"Come on, get dressed, we're going to try something." She hissed.

Harry yawned and glared at her it wasn't fair he'd finally gotten to sleep. Regardless, he got up and started getting dressed knowing that Hermione wouldn't watch him. They snuck out of his room and out of the castle.

 **Stealth-2**

"Pissing me off." Harry hissed as they neared the middle of the grounds. "What are we doing, 'Mione?"

"We're going to try to create Illusion Barriers." she said, smugly. "Or rather Instant Dungeons. Our cell phones and tablets that we had to buy links to the internet and the Magi Net. So we have the Gamer webcomic to guide us."

"Sounds cool." Harry yawned. "Tell me what to do."

She did and he held his hand up filling it with MP. He imagined a Barrier forming around them.

 **ID Create-1**

Harry's eyes opened.

"I did it." He cried.

Hermione squealed.

"Okay, now I'll tell you how to get out of it."

Harry found himself holding his hand up and willing the ID to break. It did.

 **ID Escape-1**

"Great now you get it to level 2 and we'll be able to take on Zombies." She squealed. "I'll go over there and train it."

Harry nodded.

"We enter the Zombie ID together." He told her.

"Agreed." She nodded.

So they trained Creating and Escaping ID's until they both had

 **ID Create-2**

 **Zombies**

 **Ghost**

Harry and Hermione went into Harry's Zombie ID.

"Oh, wow, real zombies." Hermione mumbled.

"So how do we do this?" Harry asked, _"Shupify! Flipendo!"_

 **Stupify-1**

 **Flipendo** **-1**

Two more Flipendo and the zombie vanished.

Hermione and Harry went to see what they got.

"Soul Stones and Zombie teeth. They grinned at each other and began killing Zombies.

"We can't kill too many or we'll trigger the boss." Hermione warned.

Harry nodded.

About half an hour into the zombie hunting they both got

 **Dueling-1**

"Sweet." Harry muttered.

He dodged a zombie and kicked it away from him. He quickly turned and hit another not even thinking about it as he began using his fists, feet, and spells.

 **Martial Arts-1**

By the time Hermione called a halt Harry had

 **Stupify-25**

 **Flipendo-25**

 **Dueling- 5**

 **Martial Arts-2**

 **At level 25 you can learn to cast spells non-verbally.**

"Non-verbal?" Hermione gasped as they snuck back towards the school. "We don't learn that until next year. We'll be so far ahead."

Harry shot her an amused smile. Suddenly, he pulled her into a hidden passage both activating Stealth. They both watched as Dumbledore came into the Entrance Hall frowning.

"What is that boy up to this late?" Dumbledore hissed, "I'll make Potter sorry for waking me up this late!"

Harry and Hermione frowned at each other as Dumbledore went outside. Hermione saw Harry back to his room and quickly made her way back to hers. Harry wasn't shocked when he couldn't sleep the rest of the night so he continued to studying how to unbind his magic. He even cast the spell a few times with success. He wondered how long it would take for him to unbind all of his magic and just how much magic he had.

* * *

Ginny was happy to inform Harry and Hermione at breakfast that she'd passed the test and was ready to cast the spell.

"No you're not." Harry told her and she frowned. "You have to practice saying the spell until you've mastered it."

"How do I know when I master it?" Ginny wondered but did as told.

Harry picked at his food but ate so Hermione didn't annoy him about it. He ate as much as he could but finally shook his head at Hermione who frowned hard and glared at the table. She took calming breathes.

"Are you two just going to study again today?" Ron wondered, walking over they ignored him. In fact Harry pulled out his first year Charms book and ignored him. Hermione continued eating. While Ginny mumbled the spell between bites. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Yes, we're going to study today!" Ginny snapped, "Now go away,"

"I can't believe you!" Ron snapped back. "How dare you turn your back on us!"

Hermione wondered who 'us' was she caught Harry's eye and knew he was wondering the same thing.

Harry finally surfaced from his Charms to look at Ginny.

"Okay, Ginny, now practice the wand movement." he told her.

Ginny gladly started practicing the movement she was tired of saying the spell anyway. She knew that learning this spell was important to Harry and all but she was already board with this studying method. She wondered if she has what it took to heal it seemed, she noted that Harry did . She watched him touch something in front of him that none of them could see then a second later the entire school shook again.

"What did you do that the place shook?" she asked with a frown. "I mean it's been doing that for awhile now."

"I'm fixing the pipes in the school with Money and Magic." Harry replied, with a shrug. "You'll have to get used to it. "

"Oh, good we'll finally have working bathrooms in the tower!" Ginny cheered.

"Harry started in the Dungeon." Hermione corrected.

"But why?" Ginny whined.

"I'm working my way up." Harry explained. "I didn't really think about it when I started all this so you'll just have to put up with it."

Ginny pouted but didn't stop practicing her wand movements. Why would Harry let the Slytherins have the better bathrooms first it made no sense he hated the Slytherins. They'd all made sure of that.


	18. Chapter 18

They decided to camp out under the tree again today and study so Ron joined them though he did his normal thing and tried to distract Harry from his studying. He was annoyed when it became clear that this time it wasn't going to work. He wondered when Harry had become such a bookworm. He hated it. In his mind Harry was going off track. Maybe he could have Dumbledore do something about this.

"Lets go flying!" Ron said, suddenly.

"Can't." Harry grunted. "Not healthy enough."

"I'm busy." Ginny said, "Channeling magic is harder than I thought. I normally do it with ease..."

"I DID IT!" Hermione cried, suddenly. "I finally managed the spell! Ugh, it's so hard to keep my magic channeled in that exact amount for the entire time."

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "But check it out."

 **Magic Control-1**

"Wow, this can be used used to help us control our magic?" Hermione said, in awe. "What level is the spell that you got that?"

"Somehow I got it to jump to 10." Harry shrugged. "I also got some LUK points in doing so. Potter Luck you know."

Hermione snorted and Ginny gave an amused look even though she was confused as to what they were talking about.

"I'm thrilled you've got the spell up that high that means you can unbind more of magic with each use right?" They looked to see Sirius laying under the tree on Ginny's other side while Remus sat on his other side reading a book.

"Yes, that's right." Harry answered Sirius. "and with the Magic Control boost I'm getting now it will be even easier to cast the spell thus I'll be able to master if faster."

Hermione was glad Harry was catching on to small amounts of information like that and made a mental note to ask what his INT and WIS were. She went back to practicing as did Harry. She would master this spell and she did mean master. She had never really had an interest in Healing before but if this was something Harry wanted to learn then she was all for it. She glanced up and frowned at Ginny. What was she playing at? She would find out.

* * *

Harry moaned as lunch was served to them. He forced himself up and shook his head like a wet dog. His Physical Endurance level had gained many levels today as he'd been practicing so hard. Hermione was on a roll with her spell getting it right now 90% of the time. Ginny was getting it right 30% of the time and seemed pleased with her quick progress. Harry and Hermione had actually broken down and used Harry's **Tutor** skill on her when it seemed that she was loosing focus or Ron was winning with distracting her.

"There you are!" They looked up to Rita Skeeter rushing towards them. "Lord Black, I only have a few more questions, please don't run away again."

Harry ate his lunch amused that it was Sirius and not him Rita was grilling. He had to activate his **Tutor** skill several times to keep Rita from asking questions that were too personal or had no barring on a proper column. Rita left at the end of lunch happy but tossing flirtatious smiles at Remus.

 **Killer Intent- 5**

"Hermione, you're making it impossible for me to focus." Harry drawled.

Hermione calmed herself though still glared after Rita. How she loathed that vile woman!

"Come on!" Ron demanded. "You've been at this all day!"

"and we'll continue to be at this until we master it!" Harry snapped. "Then we'll move on to something else! What part of we're not friends anymore didn't you understand? Leave us alone!"

"But, mate..."

"WE'RE NOT MATES!" Harry bellowed.

Everyone was out on the lawn today and was listening to their fight. Finally, the twins came to their rescue or Ron's rescue as Harry and Hermione had both pointed their wands at Ron and took him away.

"Why did I put up with him for four years?" Harry wondered to himself. "I don't get it. It must have been the potions that were being slipped to me. That's got to be it."

Hermione agreed but Ginny was on alert. Harry wasn't taking the potions? She had to tell Dumbledore about this! and she would just as soon as they were done studying for the day. She hoped that was soon because she was sure that she'd never used her magic so much in her life. This was draining and hard no wonder it wasn't a much sought after career. She was sure that not many people could do it. She was beginning to wonder if she had what it took to see this healing thing to the end or at least as far as Harry would see it to. She was somehow doubting it.

* * *

Harry and Hermione quit practicing around dinner time only to go inside to eat. Both noticed a drained and pale Ginny following them looking like she might pass out at any moment. Both were rather pleased maybe this would get Ginny to back off and stop whatever it was she was up to. Somehow Harry doubted it but they could hope.

Harry ate as much as he could before pushing his plate away and using **Observe** around the room trying to get as many levels as he could. He knew this skill would come in handy if he could just get it up high enough. He cracked his neck as he did this. He was feeling a lot better and a lot stronger than he had been so he knew that this unbinding of his magic was actually working. He checked his stats and once again confirmed his suspicion. That the more he unbound his magic the more MP he got even if it was just one or two points here and there it was going up. In fact having started with 100 MP he was now up to 199 MP. It was a big jump for only a few days worth of work. He was curious to see how much he would unlock all together. Exactly how strong was his magic and how much did he have. He did note that he seemed to be having a better time with this healing spell than both Hermione and Ginny and wondered if that was something that his magic was just meant to do.


End file.
